Hunk A Junk
by CraftyMaelyss
Summary: So with the new animatronics built and the new Pizzeria opened, what will become of our beloved originals? They were thrown away to be destroyed but it seems Freddy is pretty damn lucky as a robotics expert, Ruby and her friend Cindy an Engineer, happen to find Freddy and save him. Will the other be as lucky and what will they do now without their Pizzeria? Their home? Rated M
1. Prologue

**First I want to give a big shout out to ProfessorAdagio on DeviantArt for letting me use this image as this story's cover :D**

So the new restaurant had been opened. Mr. Fazbear had passed away from heart failure and his son, having children of his own, plus knowing their secrets, had sold the company to a new family that moved into town recently.

However, after hiring a new night guard for the first couple of nights, he complained about the old animatronics and new ones trying to attack him.

The new owner, Mr. Lanners, assured him that the animatronics had no night modes, so they were searching for people, thinking they were in the wrong room.

To prove he wasn't losing his mind or lying to them, he asked Mr. Lanners if a separate security camera could be set up, hidden, behind him so that both sets of animatronics couldn't see it.

Surely enough on the guard's fourth night, all evidence was recorded and now, Mr. Lanners himself was caught in a difficult position.

If he got rid of the animatronics, their popularity would fall to shambles, it was the only reason he bought the forsaken company. Trying to repair them or reprogram was out of the question as well, since the man who originally created the old and new animatronics was Mr. Fazbear himself, who had passed away.

In his final months, he had secretly built more animatronics but his family had stumbled across them when they were sorting through their fathers possessions.

He watched the tape again, noticing something he hadn't before.

The new and old Freddy's were standing in the hallway, apparently arguing over something.

He didn't know they could do that.

"I-I-It's yo-o-our fau-au-ault tha-tha-a-a-at we're be-e-eing ne-ne-ne-neglect-ted-ted-ted!"

He blinked. The original Freddy could talk? And it looks like he was starting a fight with the new Freddy.

That's when it hit him.

He may not be able to stop them wondering but if he got rid of the old animatronics, then maybe the new ones wouldn't act this way plus it would be less stress for the current night guard.

He pulled out his mobile, speed dialing a number.

"Yeah John? It's Eric, I've got a favor to ask."


	2. Chapter 1

Five Months Later

"RAAAGH!"

"AAAH!" A blonde flopped down in a chair beside the startled raven-haired girl.

"Why the hell do you have do that Cindy?" She glared as the blonde just responded with a buck-toothed grin.

"Cause you just looked so relaxed Ruby, I couldn't resist!" Ruby huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, so you know how there's a new shop opening? That band shop?" Cindy may have acted girly but she was also into heavy metal bands and would constantly hunt around for branded products in her spare time, usually dragging Ruby with her.

"Yeah about that, I actually wanted to drop by that second hand place, you know that massive warehouse?"

"You mean the junkyard? Why do you waste your time collecting crap?"

"It's not crap, just neglected treasure."

"Sure it is. So you would rather be at the dump then go shopping with me?" The girl sighed frustrated, her shoulder length black hair swishing with the movement.

"Look, we go shopping all the time, I mean look at the massive bills we rack up. It's not unreasonable that for once, I want to go somewhere different, okay Cindy?" Her friend huffed, her spiky blonde hair seeming to fiz up in annoyance.

"Fine." She responded, her green eyes locking with Ruby's blue and brown eyes. Her left eye was brown and the right was blue. Because of this, her gaze tend to put people off unless they knew her well enough.

Cindy on the other hand had bright green eyes and her hair was nearly shaved at the back it was so short but her fringe was incredibly long and spiked, which often made her parents wonder how she managed to be both girly and tomboy.

"So you wanna head there now?" Cindy shrugged.

"Might as well, we can grab some lunch too, I'm starving." Ruby pondered it.

"Well, there's a pizzeria around the same area. You can go order lunch once we drive there, since the warehouse is only a couple of blocks from it." Cindy nodded.

"Alright, we have a game plan!"

The two hoped into Ruby's 2002 Holden Triton and drove over to the other side of town, which consisted of the usual thing, Cindy messing with Ruby's radio, Ruby yelling at Cindy for flipping through fifty stations for fifteen minutes straight.

"Where's the rock and roll? God people have no taste!" She huffed.

"Come on Cindy, just put the CD on, I've got some music that you'll like just take it easy."

"It's not my fault you won't buy a new car, this one's a hunk a junk. Seriously with your little hobby you should have more then enough for a new one."

"This car's fine. True, it's old but it does it's job. Besides, you make it sound like I sell drugs or somethin'." She said, her original Scottish accent accidentally slipping out.

"Diddley Dee Potatoes, eh?" Ruby laughed.

"Screw you, eh?" She mocked her Canadian friend, since both were foreigners in the USA. They both laughed good heartedly playing with each other. True, if someone else heard them, they wouldn't felt awkward or been offended but these two often had shots at each other. As they say, if you can't laugh at yourself, you can't laugh at others.

At that moment, a kid across the street on a skate board ran smack into a pole, staring at something else in the distance.

The two burst out laughing, once seeing he was alright.

When they arrived at the massive warehouse, the two noticed a lot of people leaving.

"Crap, are they closing already?" Cindy asked.

"No, not until dark and it's barely lunch time. Let's go in and see what's clearing them out."

The two walked in the opposite direction of everyone else, heading towards the source, until they found what was driving everyone away.

"Hoooolly-"

"Is that?"

There in the corner, partially buried under other items,

Was Freddy.


	3. Chapter 2

"What the HELL is Freddy doing here?!" Cindy yelled, already backing up. Since Mike escaped from the old pizzeria, he told everyone about the animatronics, even showing footage he caught on his phone at one point. Now everyone in town was scared sh*tless of the old animatronics.

However Ruby wasn't the outgoing type and as such, had no idea why everyone was so scared of a friggin bear. Though those exposed wires and eyes did make it creepy. She walked up to it until Cindy pulled her back.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" She gave Cindy a blank look.

"Come on, dude, it's a bear. Besides, no one would leave it here if it was dangerous, that's just stupid." Ruby walked over to the robot. It was ridiculously tall, even with it slumped out against the, *ahem* Vintage couch.

It looked badly worn and damaged. If she could fix it up, it would look wicked in her workshop! She had knelt near 'Freddy' to have a closer look. It didn't look like it was capable of moving.

"Ruby, that thing is dangerous!Didn't you hear what they did to that Night Guard guy?"

"Oh stop it, it's just a hoax made to scare kids into not trashing those new ones at the other pizzeria. Anyway he doesn't look like he can move at all, what are you-"

Cindy had lost all colour in her face, staring at the animatronic. Before Ruby could turn, a massive furry hand grabbed her right bicep and pulled her towards Freddy's face.

"H-h-h-h-He-lP-Help m-m-mEe-e-e-eeeeee pl-pl-pl-pl-EEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZEEEE."

Cindy couldn't get Freddy to let go of Ruby, who was frozen in fear, the bear's words just starting to register as Freddy collapsed, his head falling back and his eyes becoming lifeless once again.

A man ran over, asking what the hell the noise was about. He was a pudgy guy, about in his late thirties with scruffy greying brown hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind round Harry Potter glasses. Cindy started yelling at him for having a dangerous monster inside the store.

"M-monster? Miss, since I got him four months ago he hasn't budged an inch."

"Yeah well PedoBear here just grabbed my friend!" She yelled, ignoring the man's confused look.

"Pedo-what?"

"Google it bitch!" She yelled, her fringe spiking in rage that she nearly lose her best friend.

"Cindy, that's enough! That's enough." Her friend said, staring at the animatronic. He still had a grip on her arm but it was slightly more relaxed so she was able to free it with some maneuvering.

"Don't panic, he's going to be destroyed tomorrow. It's taken this long with all of this garbage to destroy and cause he's...uh...Special...he can't be destroyed in the dump."

"I-I'll take him." Their heads spun back to look at her.

"What?"

"The HELL you will! That thing tried to kill you!" Ruby had frowned, thinking.

"But if he really did, would I still be here? I mean if he really wanted to kill me, he could've just crushed my skull between his hands or snap my neck but all he did was grab my arm."

"How do you it's not an act to save his sorry furry ass?" She stood.

"Something in my gut tells me."

"Good, so when he rips them out, you can ask your guts what the hell they were thinking." The blonde muttered. The man however frowned.

"I'm sorry miss but he was brought specifically here to be destroyed."

"Can't I just buy him off you? He's going to be destroyed anyway right? Think of it like this, it'll save you the trouble of destroying him and I'll have something to, I dunno, make a statue or display out of? It's sounds better then wasting it."

"I-I...suppose...But not a word of this to anyone. I'll be in big trouble if someone were to find out."

"You're crazy." Cindy muttered, shaking her head as Ruby handed him a couple of 50s. Cindy drove Ruby's Triton around the back and now they encountered a problem.

How the hell were they going to get him on the truck bed?

Being made of metal and such, he was a lot heavier then they assumed and because it was, well, Freddy the heavy lifters absolutely refused to go anywhere near the demonically possessed animatronic. Because he flopped like a ragdoll, they couldn't use a trolley, the two looked at each other.

"Don't you think this is an omen to leave him here?" Her friend asked buy Ruby shook her head stubbornly.

"Well, maybe if we drag him-"

"WE?! Oh HAAAAAAIIIIL NO!"

"Okay, then I will have to-"

" you owe me! Man, friggin buying a murderous teddy bear chucky spin off thing..." Ruby nodded, however Freddy twitched when they tried to pick him up.

"H-H-HI Boy-boys and girls! WE-WE-WELCOME TO FR-R-R-REDDY F-F-FAAAZBEAR's PIZZERIA!"

Cindy shot out of her skin, running and hurdle jumping over a desk that was in the way, like everyone else present, leaving her alone with Freddy.

"Thanks a tonne Cindy." She noticed that Freddy was barely sitting up, shaking rapidly with the motorized movements programmed in. Freddy turned to look at her.

"H-H-HI LITTLE GIRL-GIRL-GIRL-GIRL! WHA-AAAT'S YOU-R-R-RRRRR NAAAA-AAME?" Ruby blinked.

"Ruby...?" She answered, surprised as hell. Didn't they have a guy talking into a microphone to voice Freddy? The Bear spun his head completely around until her was staring at her car.

"ALRIGHT KI-I-IIIDS-ZZZZ-ZZ-SS LET'S GO OV-OV-OVER THE RULES! FIRST R-R-R-RUUUU-ULE, NO RU-RU-RU-RUNNING IN THE PIZZERIA!"

"We're not in the pizzeria. Man, how am I gonna get you into the car? Can you walk?" Freddy's head spun back to it's original position as some of the people started to return, seeing Freddy tremble as he awkwardly crawled/dragged himself onto the truck bed.


	4. Chapter 3

"I still say you're fucking crazy." Ruby took her attention off the road for a moment to glance at her friend. She was sitting with a shovel poised beside her, constantly watching a large bulky item wrapped up in a tarp.

It was underneath that Cindy was afraid of, Freddy Fazbear.

She herself had no idea why she rescued the creepy animatronic, maybe because...

...he looked so sad.

Ruby looked at the road again until their stomach gurgled in unison, making both girl's faces glow bright red.

"Right, we were gonna get pizza." Ruby turned the wheel, parking in front of the store. "What're you doing?! We have a killer robot in the car!" Ruby fished out some notes.

"Don't worry, I'll be here keeping an eye on Freddy. Just go in, order some take-away pizza and we'll go home." Cindy slowly nodded, too tired and hungry to argue anymore.

She eagerly ran inside to get away from the bear-  
>-only to find another one standing on stage. She completely forgot about the new ones and now that she was looking at the new Freddy, he didn't exactly...look right...<p>

He seemed to thin and round, like someone had squashed the bear between two walls(Which is what she wanted to do to all of them actually) but her growling stomach reminded her why she was here as she kinda skidded into the counter, not noticing the waxed floor.

"Hi! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! What can I get you?" A young girl-

"Wait, Crystal? What the he-" She noticed some kids nearby. "-ck are you doing here? Since when do you work at Freddy's?" The brunette blushed, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"Well I've been here for two weeks now. I wanted to save up for a car and we know those aren't free." She laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, what would you like? We can talk once I've put your order in." Crystal said, hand raised above the tough screen, ready to type away.

"Oh, right uhm...can I get a large Freddy's Classic Topping with Chica's Stuffed Crust? Oh-and two Bonnie's Specials."

Yep, the Pizzeria had certain meals named after the characters.

"Ooookay, the order's in. So what're you doing up here Cindy? Usually you're terrorizing Ruby to go brand band shopping with you." Cindy blinked.

"Well, this time she wanted to go to this creepy second hand store in that big ass-" Again she noticed a couple of kids staring at her, as if daring her to finish her sentence.

"-ss-the-moon warehouse a couple of blocks down. She bought something but I'll tell you more once you drop over after work this afternoon." Cindy and Ruby were roommates sharing a building together and since Crystal likes to visit her big sister, she was often at their house.

"Yeah okay, oh here's your pizza." Cindy's face was blank.

"That was quick." Crystal shrugged.

"With so many customers, we have to be. Besides I had one made earlier for lunch, kinda like a spare, so you timed it pretty well." Cindy paid for the pizza and two large cokes.

"I'm guessing you forgot your lunch?" She nodded, whimpering slightly. "Make sure you eat something or I'll kick your butt!"

Cindy slid into the car, placing the two bottles in the cup holders and balancing the pizza box on her lap. She opened it and took a bite out of a piece.

"Too hungry to wait, huh?" Cindy nodded, her mouth full and she happily munched away.

"-ou anna iece?" She asked through a mouthful, holding up a slice, tempting Ruby who glanced between the cheesy slice and the road.

"God damn you woman." She chuckled, accepting the piece and taking a gloriously fatty and overly greasy bite as she drove with one hand.

"Well models are mean cause those skinny bitches are always hungry." They both laughed.

"Have another slice, you're not yourself when you're hungry." Ruby said, quoting a snickers ad as they both began laughing, though deep down both were still somewhat tense about the animatronic behind them but this was their was of relaxing and reassuring each other that those rumours were just that.

Rumours.


	5. Chapter 4

When the two finally got home, the pizza was finished off long before as Ruby skillfully reversed up to a large shed, parking just in front of the door.

"I still say you should've left him." Cindy repeated for like the millionth time.

"Oh shut up and open the door, I'll get the tarp off Freddy." She replied, easily stepping up onto the bed tray, since Freddy's weight had make the bed a lot lower then normal. Taking the straps off that held Freddy in place, she managed to get the large tarp off the bear, throwing it to Cindy, who flinched, complaining it was hot.

"Well it's been in the sun, what do you expect?" She asked before looking at Freddy. He was currently motionless, slumped against the cabin.

"Alright, how to get you down..." She knelt, looking at the bear's face. "I wonder...Freddy?"

The bear's head twitched violently, faint whirring as his eyes turned over to look at her before-

Flop

His hat hat fell off, revealing a tuff of fur on his head. Freddy shakily reached a hand for his hat, he loved it even more then his microphone, after all, his creator had given it to him, it wasn't part of his design.

However as he reached for it, his arm shook and his right hand fell off.

"It's okay, I'll get it for you." She picked up the hat, gently dusted it off and put it back on Freddy's head before picking up his dismembered hand. "Can you walk?"

'That poor son of a bitch.' Cindy thought, seeing how pathetic and sad the bear looked. Maybe that's why her suicidal friend had the crazy thought to rescue him from the smelter.

"I-I-I-IIIEEEEEE C-C-CAAAN-N-N! TIME-TIME-TIME FOR TH-TH-TH-EEEE SHOW-OW-OW-WWWWWW!" Freddy said, shakily standing and walking off the bed tray, carefully climbing down. It wasn't like years ago where he could easily leap off and run around, his gears were getting old and weary and rust covered most of his gears and cogs, making moving a difficult task.

Cindy had the door up and quickly sidestepped out of the bear's way as he swayed over near a bench, near a clear spot and sat down. Ruby locked her car after grabbing their drinks, shut the garage door and entered through the side door, switching the light on.

However Cindy got a fright from seeing Freddy's eyes momentarily become white dots. It was part of his night vision feature and it stopped other people from crashing into him in the dark.

Ruby handed her their drinks and walked over to Freddy, carrying his massive paw.

"Don't worry Freddy, I'll do my best to fix you up."

"Are you crazy?" Cindy whispered, however a sigh came from Freddy, sounding different from his normal voice. He had slumped in a very human manner.

"I-I-I CANNOT THANK YOU-YOU-YO-UUUUU ENOUGH-GH-GH-GH-ZZZZZZ-ZZ FOR HELPING-PING-PING ME-EEEE-ZZZZ." His voice box buzzed like earlier, making it difficult for him to talk clearly but for the most part, he was understandable.

"What the hell happened to you? How'd you get in that place?" The suspicious blonde asked, still somewhat tense.

"How about you let me try to fix your voice box?"

"DO-DO-DO-OOOO-ZZ-O YOU KNOW-OW WHAT Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE DOOOOOI-I-I-NG?" He asked, surprising the two with the nervous tone in his voice.

"She studied robotics in college, I also did engineering, so you're in good hands." Cindy replied, still watching the animatronic for anything out of the ordinary.

"To get to your voice box, I actually need to open your chest, if that's okay?" Freddy weakly nodded, however a click sound was heard and Freddy didn't move.

"I-I'M ST-T-UUUUUCK." He said, sounding embarrassed as he blinked with a quiet plink noise from his metal eyelids tapping against each other.


	6. Chapter 5

Cindy forced herself not to giggle as it looked like Freddy's cheeks were burning up, despite being just fabric, wires and metal.

"So...can we?"

"Y-Y-EEEESS-ZZ-SS." He said as Ruby walked around behind him.

"Let's fix your neck first Freddy. That does not look comfy." She could see an unnatural object sticking up through what she guessed was his chassis but without ripping the fur on his costume.

"I-IT'S NOT."

Cindy just stared at the bear as Ruby couldn't find any zipper or openning.

As if Freddy heard her thought, he said.

"M-MY BA-A-ACK POPS O-O-OOOOFF BY-Y-Y COMMMMMA-A-A-A-ZZZ-ND." He said and a hydrolic hiss was heard as his back opened, slowly until it was parallel with the floor.

The fur was securely attached to the hard metal piece that protected the hardware underneath, which explained why she couldn't find a zipper and how they got Freddy open for repairs. She wondered why they didn't just fix him instead of trying to destroy the bear.

"Whoa, Cindy you gotta see this."

"Holy-"

They could easily spot Freddy's endoskeleton which itself was impressive but the circuitry was something else. It was the most advance thing Ruby had ever seen, and she'd seen Asimo in person!

It was incredible, how the bloody hell had a pizzeria of ALL places have the most advance technology in robotics in the world? Cindy looked at her friend and blinked.

"Here, let me pick up your jaw for you."

"A-A-AAAARE YOU O-O-OKAAAAAAY?" Freddy asked, trying to move to see if they were hurt but his movement showed the gears and motors inside, specifically his neck motors. They had got stuck behind the metal frame that formed his chassis.

"She's fine, just gawking at how advanced your technology is."

"And I found the problem Freddy. Just do not move at all okay?"

"O-O-OKAAAAAAYYY-ZZ-YY." He remained motionless as Ruby unhooked the motorized mechanism that was jammed in part of his head chassis. After freeing it, hearing Freddy sigh in relief, Ruby picked up a thin piece of spare metal and her mini blowtorch, walking back over to Freddy.

"I'm just going to fix this so it doesn't happen again, okay?" A faint nod answered her as she welded the piece inside, creating a barrier that prevented the bulky joint of the neck's mechanism from catching onto it again.

"Okay Freddy, try that out." Cindy said, only to jump when his head spun completely around to stare her in the eyes with a somewhat cheeky grin, his bottom eyelids rising to make him look like he was smiling.

"M-M-MUUUUCH BETTER!" He grinned as Cindy was pale but slowly nodded.

"Man that's creepy."

"S-S-SORRRY." Freddy apologised. He used to do that to kids who misbehaved to give them a fright, especially when they used to pick on Foxy.

Oh Foxy.

How he missed his old friend.

However this time, he didn't mean to scare Cindy, she was incredibly jumpy already.

Ruby stood back. "Alright Freddy, that's done, now I need to fix your voice box." She said, walking around to kneel in front of Freddy. Even when he was sitting, he still towered over her, which was a tad bit intimidating.

"O-K-K-K-K-KAY." Cindy joined her, still keeping her distance from Freddy.

His chest made a click and the top half opened like a cabinet, revealing more complex circuitry. However a puff of black smoke rose from the cavity as soon as those pieces opened, making the woman pull her head back and wave it away from her face as Cindy grimaced.

It stunk in there.

Bad.

Ruby however leaned in once the smoke was gone but the smell made her eyes water from being so close. Did they ever clean the animatronic?

She guessed not as poor Freddy's cheeks were glowing bright red in embarrassment, which Cindy noticed but Ruby didn't, since his head was above her and out of her view, since she could only see the bottom of his jaw if she looked up.

Inside, she could see, what she guessed, was Freddy's voice box. It was sparking and smoking.

"Hey Cindy?" She coughed a bit from the smell.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you grab my soldering pen and screw driver set? It's in the top drawer over there." She said while pointing.

Freddy didn't dare talk. Whenever he did, he felt his voice box spit out sparks and it hurt him, so it would probably hurt the child in front of him a lot more. Yes, he knew Ruby was an adult but she didn't look like it, especially with her height. She was a bit smaller then the adults he had seen, paler, skinnier. He almost confused her for being sick.

However his odour was definitely making her look more so now.

Cindy walked over and handed Ruby her requested tools, only noticing Freddy's silence.

"Hey, what's the matter Freddy? You've gone quiet, wanna say why?"

Freddy only shook his head, they were still dangerously close to his sparking and malfunctioning voice box. He noticed that Ruby had started fiddling with his voice box, actually removing it briefly, which made him incredibly uneasy.

'Please be able to put it back.' He silently prayed, watching as Ruby examined it.

"There's the problem. The wires had fried out long ago, which surprised her that they were still working, which they really shouldn't have been. She walked over to a drawer, reaching in while staring at the voice box.

"That looks like...this gauge...man all of these wires are seriously fried." She mumbled, grabbing the required parts before going over to the bench beside Freddy and picking up her soldering pen, starting to repair the worn out voice box.

"From what I heard Freddy, you were an incredible singer on stage, they say you could easily be heard from outside as if you were standing right in front of them."

Freddy nodded. Cindy's eyebrows rose in surprise. She thought those rumours were made up but apparently not.

Cindy would ask Freddy a few questions and he'd either nod or shake his head to confirm the rumours she heard from townsfolk.

_**I wanna give a shout out to Nikkette for spotting that typo for me, thanks! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

By the time Ruby had finished, Cindy got to know a bit about Freddy from his response to certain questions.

She walked over, a small grin on her face before kneeling in front of Freddy and installing his new voice box with high quality pieces rather then the cheap crap they originally had in there.

"It's great to see you two getting along. Alright Freddy, how's that?" She asked, leaning back as he still had a really bad odour.

"I FEEL FANTASTIC!" He boomed happily, wiggling his ears-until one got stuck but he didn't care, he was just so happy to have his real voice back! However he looked at Ruby and winced. Her ears were ringing.

"S-Sorry." He apologised, forgetting Ruby was right there.

"Dang you really weren't kidding! Can you sing-"

"WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA, WHERE CHILDREN AND ADULTS COME TO PLAY." He sang loudly and proudly, despite their neighbour yelling at them to keep it down, he was trying to watch desperate house wives.

Everyone giggled at that as Ruby picked up Freddy's dismembered hand.

"Now let's get you fixed up."

Cindy snickered.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Freddy rose an eyebrow.

"What did she mean?" Ruby's face was bright red.

"Uh don't worry about it." She said, lifting up his arm after Freddy opened his chassis and Cindy walked over.

"Hang on sweetheart, this is my department, remember?" She chuckled, handing her friend Freddy's giant hand as she set to work. This let Ruby stand up and stretch, her back popping.

This caused Freddy alarm.

"Are you okay?!" They both blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just pop my back whenever I stretch, it makes it feel better, especially if I've been stiff for a while."

"Just because our bones pop sometimes, doesn't mean they're breaking." Cindy added, realigning Freddy's wrist link with his arm's link and cuff. She clicked it in and pointed.

"Can you grab that spanner, pliers and the bigger blowtorch?"

"Sure."

Once Cindy had her tools in hand, she set to fixing the broken joints and restoring the old metal with new materials.

"There ya go Freddy, now that shouldn't come apart for a very long time." She grinned, actually enjoying repairing the bear.

"Alright Freddy, so how'd you end up in that warehouse?" Ruby asked, sitting on the floor despite a chair stool being behind her.

"Well, my former owner, once buying the Pizzeria from the original owner, Mr. Fazbear, he built that new pizzeria after shutting our old home down. However back then myself and the others could still move around." Cindy blinked.

"Others? Oh yeah, I heard there were three more, right?" Freddy nodded.

"Yes. Bonnie the Bunny, he loved playing his guitar. He would always light up when the children clapped and yelled his name, it was even better when we were able to walk around because the young ones would surround and hug him." He recalled, sounded like he was watering up.

"The next animatronic, was Chica. She was the best with the young ones and would often be telling them stories about us and the cupcake she had was basically her best friend, she had made it herself."

"Really?" Freddy nodded.

"Indeed, the little cupcake would be hugged by the children and would occasionally make a small squeak, like a mouse if I recall correctly." Cindy couldn't help but grin, that sounded so damn cute.

"And then there was Foxy...He was everyone's favourite...In the pirate cove, he had a large ship, a stage prop but built after a real ship. Mr. Fazbear's best friend Frank was a fisherman who would often sail across the ocean but as kids they would pretend to be pirates, playing around. His friend had bright red hair and was the inspiration for Foxy."

He took a breath before continuing.

"When Frank and Mr Fazbear were older, Frank got a ship called the 'Pirates Cove' and they would have plenty of trips with friends and family. This was the inspiration for the name of Foxy's set and his ship was made from pieces of the actual boat itself. I remember Frank's face when he first saw the pirate Fox, it was priceless, he fell in love with the quirky character right away."

"However..." The two stopped and were listening intently to Freddy's story.

"Frank had his own dark secret...one that none of us saw coming...When he was much older, Frank started to act strangely. He would come to the Pizzeria like usual but he would stare at the children a lot more then normal. It didn't seem right. After the show, I asked Mr Fazbear about it."

"He explained that Frank's grandchild, being only four, had passed away."

"How did that happen?" Cindy asked.

"It was a horrible accident,"


	8. Chapter 7

"You see, the child's name was Ben and he was on a school trip with his class. I believe they were on a ferry or a boat ride. Ben loved boats and ships and he was Foxy's biggest fan ever since his grandfather introduced him as a toddler."

"However, there was a group of bigger kids who would pick on Ben and some of his friends. The teacher was busy attending to some of his classmates when one of the bullies picked up Ben and held him over the front of the boat, just to scare him."

"It was incredibly stupid and heartless to do such a dangerous thing."

"But, the boat hit a large rough wave that bounced the boat. The bully accidentally dropped Ben into the water and he went underneath..."

"...into the propeller..."

Both of their eyes went wide in horror.

"They were punished but Frank never recovered, he yelled at them, calling them murderers."

"Frank was a very tall, thick built man, he was also very strong from his years of being a fisherman. When the kids showed up at the pizzeria, Frank lured them into the back...and killed them."

"What he didn't realise was that, those weren't the bullies."

"Frank's eyes had gone bad. The real ones were still in a detention centre but the ones that lost their very lives, were unfortunate look a likes. He didn't realise this until it was far too late. In prison, he wrote his family and theirs an apology letter before taking his own life."

"Oh my god." Cindy whispered as Ruby was wiping the tears from their eyes. She walked over and hugged Freddy and he put his good arm around her, recalling those painful memories, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"When Foxy heard this, he completely broke. He had two reasons for doing so. Ben was his best friend and the only one who didn't make fun of Foxy's legs. Mr Fazbear didn't have enough to cover them properly and over the years, we grew to love Foxy's look, flaws and all but every time someone pointed them out, it broke his heart."

"Ben never said anything. Foxy even asked him once but Ben said that his metal legs looked 'Super Cool' and that he wouldn't change Foxy for the world."

"Once hearing what Frank did to the children, Foxy became fearful that he too, would turn and attack children, because he was based on the same man. In his fear, Foxy began tearing himself up with his hook and even broke his jaw."

"W-what about the bite of 87?" Cindy asked as Freddy blinked.

"That was a rumour spread by the victims families. Foxy never bit anyone. Sure he'd snatch a pizza and bit that, but he'd never hurt a kid. Actually he'd be able to eat a slice in one bite, though it was funny afterwards when he complained about the sticky pizza getting caught in his circuitry but he'd still go through it to make the kids laugh everyday." Freddy sadly laughed at the memory.

"Actually, it happened to often the eventually Mr Fazbear built him a stomach!"

"Really?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Well is was more like a bag but it stopped the pizza getting into his servos. However after that...Foxy just hid inside Pirate Cove, drawing the curtains shut and putting that sign up himself."

"He did? I thought that was management."

"A lot of people think that but it was Foxy. It destroyed him that he'd never see his friend again and that he might be a threat to the children, so he locked himself away but being away from the children was the ultimate blow and he fell into such a state of depression that he stopped walking, just sitting in the same spot until all of his joints and parts locked up."

It took a long time for Mr Fazbear to fix Foxy. Since the pirate rarely moved in his depressive state, Mr Fazbear created a special chip so that when he DID move, he would run and that would give his joints and servos the workout that they needed. The speed of Foxy running used to terrify the guards at night because of Foxy's broken jaw."

"So you weren't trying to get the guards?" Freddy shook his head.

"Goodness no! Sure we'd show up to check they were alright but other then that we'd wonder about and talk to each other. When Foxy ran, he sprinted up and down the halls for exercise but his depression would make him randomly scream at night, which didn't exactly help our relationship with the guards."

"The new owner, Mr. Lanners bought the Pizzeria and reopened it elsewhere, shutting down the original one. He stole Mr Fazbear's newer animatronics and his chief engineer, I think his name was Mr. Garda, programmed them to hate us, or try to destroy us."

"Why would he do that?" Cindy pondered, now having her legs crossed indian style as she thought it over.

"His daughter was one of the children killed by Frank."

"His hatred spread out and he would often try to tamper with out wiring so we would have difficulty moving or performing on stage, to the point were it was painful."

"Five months ago he managed to convince Mr. Lanners to get rid of us, that we were interfering with the new animatronics. That's how I wound up in that place and I was extremely lucky you two found and repaired me. I didn't mean to scare you Ruby, I was just so weak and desperate."

"It's okay Freddy, you did the right thing though, puppy eyes always works with Ruby."

Ruby responded by poking her tongue at Cindy, who did the same thing back.

"What about the others?" She asked, looking at the massive bear.

"They're still there but I was the first one planned to be destroyed, the others are in separate parts of that building, scattered and shut off."


	9. Chapter 8

"We might still be able to get to them!" Cindy said, standing up. "Ruby, come on we gotta hurry!"

Ruby nodded. "Freddy, stay here, we'll be back."

"I don't think you'll be there in time." He said sadly but the two were already off, Cindy shutting the door behind them.

"We'll be back!"

Freddy sat alone in the dark.

'It's not so bad, I guess, almost like being in the old Pizzeria again.' He sighed. Despite being the band leader, the one everyone looks up to,

He was scared of being alone.

"Is it still open?" Ruby asked as Cindy squinted.

"Yeah but they're just starting to close! HEY!" She actually leapt out of the car while it was driving and raced up to the guy as he was shutting the door. To make matters more ridiculous, she did a puss in boots slide underneath the door, despite the man having held it open for her.

"Don't shut yet, we gotta talk!" She huffed as Ruby parked the car, checking on Cindy.

"I can't believe you jumped out of a moving car."

"You drive so slow it wouldn't of hurt me anyway." Ruby shook her head before looking at the man from before.

"Listen, are the other animatronics here?" He blinked.

"Who...who told you that?"

"The Bear." Cindy answered, making the guy roll his eyes.

"Sure and I'm a fictional character in a made up story."

"Sir, please, where are they?" He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Jesus kid, you're gonna get me in trouble."

"I'll pay whatever you want, just don't destroy them!" The man sighed.

"Yeah alright, there's three more but there's no chance in hell you'd get them all on your ute, it was dragging enough ass under that bear's weight before."

"We'll get a truck-" He held up a hand.

"-I was about to say I'll lend ya mine."

They grinned.

Now they faced that same problem as before. Except the three animatronics(And their parts and pieces that had fallen off during the years) were definitely switched off, so they couldn't get on like Freddy did.

However Ruby came up with an idea.

The three animatronics, accessories and all, were laid out on a massive carpet rug and the truck was backed up as close to the loading bay as possible. Ruby, Cindy and the man stood near the top of the carpet, just in front of the truck's cargo area.

"Okay, we're going to drag them in, it should be easier then trying to push or lift them."

"What if the carpet rips?" Cindy asked.

"It won't, not if we don't be stupid about it. Nice and steady, no sharp tugging or pulling. Okay, ready? Go!"

RIP.

"God dammit." They put the rug down.

"Well, what now?" Ruby was staring at the three animatronics. The carpet had ripped at the sides above their heads, nearly coming completely off.

"What if, instead of moving all three at once, we move one at a time on three smaller rugs?"

"That might actually work." The man said, thinking about it.

"Hopefully it'll be a hell of a lot more effective then your last plan."

So they decided to start with Bonnie. He was taller and wider then the other two so if it'd work with the heaviest, it'd work for the rest.

"Alright, same as last time, ready?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Okay, pull." They did and surely but slowly, Bonnie started to move. It was strange looking at Bonnie, because, well, his face was missing. So was his arm and part of his leg.

They were able to find his face and leg but his arm had already been destroyed since they were already starting to destroy the animatronics by the time Ruby and Cindy walked in.

"Getting Bonnie's ass in the truck is a drag. Literally." Cindy said before the other two stopped, giving her a blank look.

"Buhm buhm Tsh." Ruby said, watching as Cindy burned up in embarrassment before shaking her head.

"Come on, this bunny ain't getting in there by himself!"

So they eventually got Bonnie on after a lot of huffing, puffing, struggling and swearing.

Now it was Chica's turn. Good God was she freaky.

It was basically the same thing but they didn't have to worry about being jabbed by massive metal ears like with Bonnie. Cindy walked over and grabbed Chica's hands, which had fallen off the carpet while they were dragging her. She also noticed something else, grabbing it and throwing it on the carpet beside Chica.

"Okay, now it's just Foxy left, right?"

"No, his hook's on his right not left." Cindy replied, being a smart ass.

"You're such a wise ass."

"Ya know ya love it." She replied with a chuckle as they went over to Foxy.

He was nowhere near as heavy as the others but he looked the most damaged, he was tattered all over and his eyepatch was completely gone. The top left part of his head was completely gone but unlike the others, Foxy's eyes were shut.

They were able to slide him easily compared to the others and once all three were secured, Ruby and Cindy handed the man more 50s before getting in their vehicle and lead the man to their home, stopping in front of the shed.

"Do you girls need any help getting them inside?"

"I think we should be alright, thank you."

"See ya dude!" The man drove off once they got the animatronics off the truck.

The two heard heavy footsteps from inside and noticed the garage door start to roll up, revealing Freddy.

"Should you be up? We haven't fixed your legs or anything yet." Cindy asked but Freddy shook his head, staring sadly at him friends' state.

"I'm fine. How are they?" He asked Ruby. She was the robotics expert.

"I won't know until we switch them on." Freddy knelt and picked up Bonnie like he was nothing, walking over and putting his friend down in his previous spot, making both of their jaws drop.

"How did you do that? He's really heavy, wouldn't that strain your servos?" Cindy asked.

"He is heavy, yes but we're built to carry heavy weights so if one of us collapses on stage, on of the others can carry us away so we don't accidentally injure of scare the children." He answered, doing the same with Chica and Foxy.


	10. Chapter 9

Ruby and Cindy looked at each other, nodding.

"I got Bonnie and Foxy."

"I'll fix Freddy and Chica."

Freddy was already awake and for the most part, was fine. The real issue was activating the others...or at least seeing if they were still able to do so...

Cindy knelt next to Chica, looking her over.

That face was terrifying.

"I'm going to see if I can repair her outside damage and what I can, then you can try to activate her."

"Good idea, let me know when you're done. I'll be repairing Bonnie first." Ruby said, looking at Bonnie's exposed endoskeleton. His original face was there beside him but it looked like it had been crushed.

"The other Bonnie attacked him, tearing his face off." Freddy answered when she looked over at the bear.

"Jesus..." Ruby shook her head. "If anything, those animatronics are way more dangerous then you guys." Freddy looked sadly at Bonnie as Ruby managed to prop him up against the wall. "Freddy, is there a manual way to open Bonnie? I can't get to his circuits from here."

Freddy stood and walked over, his footsteps creating small tremors from his weight but it was strange from how quietly he walked. He carefully knelt and placed a large hand on Bonnie's back, making a click as his back popped open.

"We all have wireless commands we can give to others for repairs."

"Why were you guys built like that?"

"Because people tried several times to open us up and copy our programming so Mr Fazbear added a special chip in each of us so only we could open ourselves up."

"I guess that makes sense." Cindy mumbled as she had managed to repair Chica's hands and everything else. "Did this duck always look like this?" Freddy frowned.

"Firstly, young lady, Chica is a chicken and second, no, she didn't. Over time the foam that was used to hold her beak structure deteriorated and she become more...withered...in appearance."

"We can easily fix that." Ruby said as she did something, creating a loud humming sound as several fans inside kicked in, part of the process of Bonnie starting up. Lucky Ruby moved back as Bonnie regained consciousness because his back snapped shut and he quickly scrambled away.

"NO! NO!" Freddy stood.

"BONNIE!" His loud voice boomed, getting the terrified animatronic's attention. "It's okay, we're safe. These two saved us."

"R-R-ZZZ-Really? We're rea-a-ally safffffff-zzz-ee?" He asked, his voice box starting to get the fritz as well. He looked at the two,

-then he noticed his friends.

"Chica? Foxy? No..." He fell to his knees.

"Bonnie, it's okay, Ruby and Cindy will do everything they can. Just sit down and let Ruby finish fixing you." However Bonnie shook his head.

"No, not until everyone else is awake, they're worse then me, they need the help."

"Actually Bonnie, they could be in the same condition as you, we'll know when we start them up, okay?" Bonnie didn't move but he did slowly sit down with Freddy's help.

"Where's my arm?"


	11. Chapter 10

"Well," Cindy started.

"Aw Man!" Bonnie whimpered, staring at his stump. "How am I going to play my Guita-WHERE'S MY GUITAR?!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, it was destroyed along with your arm."

Freddy cringed. He knew how much that guitar ment to the bunny, just like how his hat ment to him and Chica her cupcake and Foxy and his-

"HOOK!"

Ruby ducked back as Foxy had a spasm, swinging his arms and legs about, accidentally slicing her right cheek.

"FOXY! CALM DOWN!" Freddy said, using his loud stage voice.

"Well yelling at him won't help!" Bonnie cried, starting to panic.

"Stand back, one of his circuits has fried from his initial startup program from the poorly welded on capacitor-"

"ENGLISH WOMAN!"

"HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE BONNIE!"

"Freddy, can you hold his arms together so he doesn't move? Bonnie, open his back!"

"On it."

"Y-yeah okay." Replied a startled Bonnie as Freddy struggled to hold Foxy still who was still having a spasm, the motor and chip starting to fry out, keeping the Fox unconscious.

Bonnie placed his good hand on Foxy's back, making it pop open, then snap shut again.

"CROWBAR!"

"CROWBAR!" Bonnie repeated since it was hard to hear her over the tussle.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YAAAAAAAAAA-TZZZ-R-R-R-ZZZZ FO-FO-FO-FO-XXXXRRRRrrrrg-" Foxy was still unconscious but the started hit a random audio file before his voice box blew up, thick black smoke drifting from the fox's mouth like a dragon.

"I-Is he okay?!" Freddy asked, worried about his friend.

"His voice box blew up!" Cindy handed her the crowbar.

"Sorry Foxy. Bonnie, open his back again!"

"What're you-"

"DO IT!"

He did and as soon as it opened, Ruby jammed the crowbar across the mechanism, stopping it from shutting and she could access the hardwire and sparking wires inside. However, Foxy's movement made it hard to work.

She was able to quickly knock out a cable and Foxy fell limp. Everyone panted from exhaustion, looking at the Fox.

"Gr-BLLLLL-TZZZZ-RIRUR-" A garbled mess was all that came from Foxy's voice box as Ruby just rested her head against Foxy's frame, having worn herself out. When a fat drop of blood plopped onto her arm, she looked up at Cindy.

"Shit, that's a nasty ass cut."

"Y-yeah, there's a first aid kit under the desk there, can you grab it?"

"S-sure."

"W-Will you two be alright?" Ruby barely nodded, exahusted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cut and Foxy's alright, I just pulled the cable that sends mobility commands to his body so we hopefully won't have to do that tussle again and I'll be able to fix the damaged circuitry and anything else that needs repair."

"Crap, you're pissing out blood." Cindy said, kneeling beside her friend and starting to clean it up the best she could before applying dressing.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." She suggested, seeing the bandage was slowly turning red.

"I've had my tetanus shot and we've stopped the bleeding, it's fine. Let me fix Foxy up some more then we'll go get it checked."

"Don't be stupid, it might be infected. Look, I'll just call over Mike, his sister's a nurse."

"Would that be Mike Schmidt?" Freddy asked then, letting Foxy just lean against him.

They looked at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"He was our last Night Guard before the old Pizzeria was shut down."

"Yeah...he doesn't exactly like us..."

"What, he was scared of you?" Cindy asked, staring at the faceless animatronic.

"Well..."

*Cue flashback of Mike freaking out and belting Bonnie with the chair after popping up in his office to say hi*

"...Let's just say it didn't go so well..."


	12. Chapter 11

"In that case, we'll call his sister over and when she shows up, Ruby can go inside and she won't be able to see you guys, sound cool?" Freddy slowly nodded, not entirely sure what she meant by 'cool'.

"Cool is a hip word for good."

"Oh, thank you Bonnie." The bear replied, giving his friend a pat on the back.

"In the meantime, I'll be fixing Foxy." Ruby left the Crowbar where it was, just in case something made Foxy have another seizure.

Freddy, however was worried by how quickly that bandage was turning red. He blinked, making a quiet plink noise. Well, at least things were finally starting to calm down.

"WHERE'S MY FACE?!"

For the most part.

"Don't you remember? The other Bonnie tore it off." He sighed, looking over at his own face on the ground and picked it up.

"What has become of us Freddy? What happened to those good old days when we played and laughed with kids, we'de perform on stage as a band and everything was perfect..."

"I honestly don't know Bonnie, I truly don't know." He looked at Ruby, who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sometimes...life just isn't fair..." Bonnie raised his arms as if to play a guitar but froze, moaning that his closest and only possession was destroyed. Whenever he had a bad day, he'd just play his guitar, it helped him zone out and relax but now...

...it was gone...forever...

TTZZZRKKKT BANG

They jumped as Ruby recoiled, holding something in her hand.

"What is that?" Ruby was frowning, studying.

"A chip but it doesn't look like any of the others, it's a different brand all together."

Cindy walked in. "Maybe that sleezy bastard Garda put it in there to mess with Foxy?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, he never did like us, even before the incident." Bonnie said without looking up. He was holding his face, running his thumb over his own muzzle. It truly was heart breaking to see them in such a state.

"Alright guys, I'm going to reconnect Foxy's body. If he works, we'll know the source of his problem." She said, handing the chip to Cindy, who put it safely on the bench.

Freddy held Foxy's right arm so he wouldn't accidentally cut anyone else. Cindy stepped back, watching as there was a click and the same humming sound from Bonnie was now coming from Foxy. He shook violently, making it look like he was about to have another fit until he lifted his head, the arms above his eye lifting up for his eyepatch, until he realised it was gone.

He tried to speak but a series of garbled hisses and a staticky screech was all that came out.

"Foxy?" Foxy looked at Bonnie and jumped, the sight of his friend's missing face nearly making his circuits fry again.

"Listen Foxy," This time he looked at Freddy, whose coat was torn and filthy as anything. "We were saved by these two young ladies form being smelted down. They're here to repair and help us. We're safe." However Foxy only saw Cindy. He then pointed to his throat.

"You blew up your voice box earlier but don't worry, that's an easy fix." Foxy spun his head around, same as Freddy did before, to look at Ruby. Foxy tapped his throat again. He wanted his voice back as soon as possible. He had so many questions and waving his arms around like a drunken landlubber wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Yep, I'll do that while waiting for Sally." Foxy tilted his head in confusion but shrugged it off. It must be one of her friends or something.

Ruby took the crowbar out of his back's mechanism(Much to his relief) and placed it down as Foxy's back slid closed. She was surprised it hadn't been damaged from having a friggin crowbar jammed into it. She walked around to the front of Foxy and knelt, prompting Foxy to open his chest cavity.

"Now Foxy, do not talk. If your voice box was like mine, you might accidentally electrocute her." Freddy explained, then the two understood why he was so quiet while Ruby was working with his voice box.

Foxy nodded. There was no point in shocking the lass, especially since his ran on more power then the others and that would've killed her straight away.

"So, that's three out of four." Cindy said, prompting everyone to turn around and look at Chica. She was lying down with a blank expression on her eyes. She still scared the shit out of her.

"If we could get you three up and running, we'll get the duck working too."

"SHE'S A CHICKEN!"  
>"SHE'S A CHICKEN!"<br>"SHE'S A CHICKEN!"

"Kidding! Kidding, I know she's a chook. Don't worry, she'll be okay, just like the rest of you."

By the time Sally arrived, Foxy's voice box was fixed and Ruby had just installed it.

"So, how do you feel Foxy?"


	13. Chapter 12

"Li' a drown'd pirate, Lass. Ah be an ol' Sea Dog an' Time ain't been kind 'ta us ol' wash outs bu t'ank ya kindly fer yer mech'nal know-how." The old Pirate spoke until his jaw fell off.

"Ah be fall'n 'part by 'ta seams. 'Tis a pat'et'ic sight fer ol' Foxy." He added, still able to talk without his jaw.

"That's why we'll help you-"

"Hello? Cindy? Ruby? You around here?" A voice called out and the two looked over their shoulder.

"Alright I gotta get this one patched up but we'll be back to fix your jaw Foxy, 'kay?" She said, basically pushing Ruby out the garage door and shutting it before Sally could see inside.

They walked in, seeing Sally at the back door trying to squint through the darkened glass.

"Kinda suspicious looking through someone's back door." Cindy called out, making Sally laugh.

"Oh please girlfriend, I have enough of the monies to buy whatever crap you got stored inside your little shop of horrors." She joked, making the three laugh before she noticed Ruby's bandaging. "Let me guess, you're handy work?"

"Hey, I did what I could." She chuckled as they went inside.

"Alright, plant your arse here and let me have a look." She put a large brown bag on the counter top. Ruby sat on a stool and let Sally take the bandaging off as she winced. Some of the dried blood had stuck to the bandaging and pulled of, making it bleed again.

"Shit, who the hell tore you up?"

"Eugh just an industrial accident. Will this be a quick fix?" Sally blinked.

"Well, first of all it's infected and second, you're gonna have a big ass scar when that heals." She said and Cindy grimaced, it was a thick cut starting an inch in front of her right ear and stopping an inch from her nose.

"Now here's the fun part, we're gonna disinfect it." Ruby whimpered.

"Is it gonna sting?"

"Like a hot knife dipped in salt and lemon juice."

"Wait a second." They stopped and looked at Cindy. "I just gotta do something really quick, don't start until I get back, I mean it, I'll only be like two seconds." She shot outside into the shed, startling the animatronics.

"Wha's wrong an' where be da Lass?"

"About to get a cut disinfected, so if you hear a yell, don't pani-"

"AAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWOOOOOWWW!" They all jumped, Foxy about to sprint outside but tripped over his own feet.

"She's fine, it's just that the proper stuff really, really stings a lot."

"So 'ow di' she ge' t'at awful cut in t'e firs' place?" They tensed.

"Don't worry about it, she's a toughie, she'll be fine." Cindy reassured the pirate before running back outside.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" She whined as soon as she got inside.

"Because the sooner it's treated, the better. Now who's ready for stitches?"

"Do ya have to say it like that?"

"Would you rather I baby it up for you?"

"Not unless I'm high on drugs."

"Oh you two stop it and get on with it."

"Uh,, I'll be in the shed..." Cindy remarked, backing up. She wasn't too fond of the sight of needles going into flesh. She slipped off to the shed, walking in.

"Ruby okay?" Freddy asked her, worried about his friend.

"Yep, about to get stitches and I'm not so good with that sort of thing."

"You mean blood?" Bonnie tilted his head, she didn't look like the type to fear blood, more like those kids who liked that Halloween stuff.

"I mean sharp objects being stuck through skin. Eugheghegh." She shuddered at the thought, going pale. "Anyway, Sally'll leave right after that hopefully and we can get on with your repairs."

Bonnie blinked, either that or he lost his eyesight briefly because those red dots vanished before coming back on.

"In the meantime, why don't I repair you face Bonnie? They're gonna be a while." He seemed to light up.

"R-really?!" Cindy nodded, walking over to the bench and placing the bad chip in a small box and chucked it into a drawer, then grabbing her toolkit and gestured Bonnie to take a seat beside her.

He did, though they could hear his gears whining in protest of movement, it was so loud that Freddy helped him up, worried about the faceless bunny.

Bonnie sat down with a solid thud that knocked over a few items on the desk.

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Too much junk in the trunk."

"I never thought I'd hear a bunny say that." Cindy replied, bursting out in laughter and automatically, all of the animatronics grinned, feeling their spirits lift. One thing they hadn't heard in so long.

Laughter.

It was a beautiful sound and a contagious smile.

"It'd be a long time since ol' Foxy 'eard laugh'ta like t'at."

"I sure do miss it." Bonnie agreed.

"Yes, especially the children's." They all nodded and Cindy grin, an idea coming to mind.

"What're you smiling about?" Bonnie asked as Cindy took his face out of his hands.

"Oh, nothing in particular." She grinned as she started working on the facial piece. By the time Ruby got back, explaining that Sally left, Bonnie had his face back.

But,

He had a bright pink mustache and a monocle on.

And Ruby burst out laughing.

Now Ruby's laugh, sounded exactly like a child's, so they were over the moon.

"I-Is...that a child's laughter?" A weak voice spoke and they looked over.

Holy Smokes! 2, 577 views overnight? 0_0 Never saw that coming!

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to you guys for how much love and attention this story has received, it really, truly has me blown away :D

Also I'll have these messages at the bottom of the page if I write them or something has come up, so it doesn't distract you from the story :3

Cheers Buddehs!


	14. Chapter 13

They blinked in shock as faint whirs could be heard, Chica struggling to lift her head. Bonnie was over there in an instant.

"Chica!"

"B-Bonnie? I thought I heard a little girl laughing...I'm so tired.." Her voice was worn and weary, it tore at their hearts. Ruby walked over and knelt.

"Hi Chica, we're going to fix you up, don't you worry about a thing, okay?" Cindy looked like she remembered something and ran over to a corner where a certain pink thing laid. She picked it up and walked over, placing it besides Chica's head.

"Look, we found your cupcake Chica, see?" Chica weakly shook her head.

"My vision has left me child, I'm afraid I can no longer see but thank you...thank you for your kindness..." She wheezed and Cindy was hit with regret. The terrifying face of Chica was just a mask for the kindhearted creature beneath.

"Dun worry Chica, t'ese lasses fix'd 'ta rest' o us up, ship shape 'n' t'ey'll do t'e same for ye." The pirate spoke and Chica smiled.

"F-Foxy, is that you? I-I-ZZZZ-t's been so long since I heard your voice..."

"Aye Chica, t'at it has."

"Chica, we're going to repair you so you're good as new, okay?"

"No, no...my time has come..."

They all stared at her in shock.

Freddy blinked. "W-what?"

"I'm so worn out Freddy...I...just can't-ZZZZ-t do it anymo-oo-o-ooo-RRRRRRRRRR-ZZZZZZZ. Please, let me rest..."

He knelt on the other side of Chica beside Ruby, taking her greyish yellow hand in his massive brown hands.

"Chica, we were all the same, so close to death, to go on...But we have a chance, these two wonderful people have given us this chance to live, to keep on living and maybe, just maybe, hear children's laughter once again. Please Chica, at least let them try. Please."

She didn't move but she kept making sounds, like wheezy breathing.

"Please Chica? Do this one favour, for us, your family. We can't lose you, not now, not ever."

"Chica, you mean the world to us, please don't leave, please." Bonnie said, joining Freddy and holding her other hand.

"Being repaired will make you feel so much better, like you were just made. Take it from us." He added, trying so hard not to sob.

"Look 'ere Chica. Ye knew 'ow my state was, 'ow I want'd be term'nated but t'ink 'bout it, t'ere's only us left, t'e crew can't 'fford 'ta lose ye." He said, also joining the group.

"..." Chica was quiet but she lifted her head up.

"What are your names?" Chica asked, listening for a response. Cindy walked over and knelt beside Bonnie.

"My name's Cindy, I'm an engineer."

"I'm Ruby, I'm a robotics expert."

"Ruby...Cindy...your voices sound so sincere...if I let you do this...will you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"That...that you also fix...Frosting..." At that moment everyone stared blankly at the cupcake with eyeballs.

"Of course." Ruby said, a smile in her voice as Chica laughed.

"Ha...ha ha...I...had you going there..."

"You really did Chica, you really did." Freddy sighed, Chica was still trying to make them laugh, to hide how badly damaged she was. She still hasn't changed.


	15. Chapter 14

So after an intense scare, they started repairing Chica. Now Cindy had already fixed everything external while Chica was unconscious so Ruby just had to fix all the circuitry inside, then Chica would recover and feel a lot better. The sun was just starting to set.

Ruby's eyes widened.

No wonder Chica felt crap,

Because she was FULL of crap. Literally!

She had a large hole on her hip and something had decided to make her inner structure their home. Thankfully it wasn't still in there, but it looked like an old rat's nest and it took several hours to properly get everything out, clean it, put it back in and replace whatever that former tenant had chewed through or scratched up.

Cindy looked like she was going to be sick once Ruby quietly whispered in her ear what was wrong

Great.

Now she was going to have nightmares.

Ruby even found spare yellow minky laying around from Cindy's other hobby, making toys, and used it to completely replace all of the old disgusting fabric and even repaired her beak so she looked like her original self.

By the time she was done, the sun was starting to creep up over the hill, Ruby and Cindy had worked the entire night, Cindy doing small jobs on the three separate animatronics while Ruby was doing the very last touch,

Repairing Chica's eyesight.

This was a long and delicate process because it was close to some fragile hardware and Ruby had to concentrate intensely on what she was doing. One wrong move and she could damage Chica's processor, her brain, then they'd definitely lose her.

Forever.

Using the tiniest tweezers available, so slid a wire into a main circuit board and using her soldering pen, secured it, slowly drawing her hands out of Chica's head and reconnecting all the mechanisms to their latches and slots.

"Okay...that should do it..."

They all stood in front of Chica and waited as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking with a plink sound.

"..." She looked down at her hands, only to find everything restored to it's original condition. Running her hands over her fabric, she instantly noticed it was a lot softer that what it used to be, even when she was first made.

"It's Minky. I used a normal layer to stop your parts getting caught on it, then applied the minky on top to make it really soft...do you like it?" Cindy asked.

She had suggested the idea to Ruby as she was working on Foxy, since Bonnie was completely repaired and Ruby had followed her advice.

"This is beautiful...thank you." She surprised Ruby by sweeping her off her feet in a tight but warming, heart felt hug. Ruby grinned and patted her back.

"Anytime Chica, anytime but Cindy helped out too." Chica set Ruby down and turned to Cindy, giving her a hug as well.

"You truly don't understand how much relief you two have brought me. All that pain, it was like something was eating my insides, it was horrible." She grimaced as did Cindy and Ruby.

"So what now?" Cindy asked the animatronics as Ruby sat down near the wall, exhausted.

"How 'bout some tails 'bout me adventures 'cross t'e sev'n seas?" Foxy asked, standing proudly, puffing his chest out.

"That'd be fantastic Foxy!" Chica said, already back to her bubbly self as she hugged Frosting, who Cindy had fixed up while Ruby restored Chica. Everyone got comfy, settling down for a story as Foxy began his tale.

"T'was a fine day, ol' Neptune bein' n' a good mood, mak'n t'e sea nice n' calm, blue skies as fer as ye eye could see!" He exclaimed, waving his hook for effect as Cindy's grin grew wide. She loved stories!

Even as an adult, she loved listening to folks tell tales or stories, it was nice and her imagination whisked her away like a prop stage as Foxy was the narrator and directed the show.

Bonnie grinned, first glad that he could grin, having his face back before realising her still had his mustache and monocle on. He took it off, it really didn't suit him, so he gently placed said items on the desk off to the side as Cindy was beside him, getting hyped up as Foxy was explaining how he released the Kraken, just so he could smite it.

Bonnie had to use all of his will power not to snicker. Good old Foxy was the best story teller but he often went overboard but that's what made it so enjoyable.

Chica was sitting on his other side, hugging Frosting close as she listened just as intently as Cindy to Foxy's story.

Freddy sat beside Ruby, who looked exhausted, realising that she was well aware of how delicate and dangerous it was to repair Chica's eyes and why she was going so slowly and carefully. Using that much concentration for so long would've worn anyone out but he was glad that she was sensible about it rather then try to rush it like some of the mechanics at the former pizzeria.

He listened to Foxy's story but after ten minutes, he felt something on his right arm.

Glancing down, he saw Ruby was asleep and Foxy noticed, only smiling before continuing his tale.

Freddy, very gently picked her up and sat her on his lap so she could lean against his chest like a pillow, after all it was quite cool in the shed and the cement would've made it even colder on her.

Cindy didn't even notice but Bonnie did and grinned.

Chica noticed too and became jealous. She was a hugger and loved snuggling with people but she didn't mind, after all, she had Frosting.


	16. Chapter 15

When Cindy finally did noticed Freddy hugging her friend, she grinned before reaching into her pocket.

"_Hey Freddy?"_

The bear looked over at her, barely moving so he wouldn't disturb Ruby. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping the little one warm.

"_What is it?"_

"_I wanna take a photo, cause that is sooo friggin adorable!"_ Freddy blinked.

"_While she's sleeping? Isn't that a violation of her privacy?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll delete it if she doesn't like it but I think she really will."_

So will everyone on FaceBook, part of her thought wickedly. Now she'd have blackmail so next time Ruby tried to do something stupid, she'd have some leverage against her friend.

However she was well aware that Ruby hates having her photo taken, being somewhat shy about that sort of thing.

"_...If it's really okay..."_

Cindy nodded and took a photo, before quietly walking around the bear to get different shots at several angles. This was so damn cute!

However the phone made quiet clicks and that woke Ruby up.

Ruby ran a hand over her face and blinked, her tired look going over to Cindy, who stylishly slid the phone in her pocket without anyone noticing.

"Cindy?" She mumbled, rubbing her eye, making Chica's heart melt at how cute that was.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just take pictures of me sleeping?"

"Uh..._Maybe?_" Then she took her phone out and selected the first image, having sent the rest to her computer. "Come on, you gotta admit this is cute."

Ruby tiredly took her friends phone and looked, instantly freezing.

Then she registered that she wasn't in bed and looked up at Freddy, who grinned.

"Um...Sorry Freddy..." Her face was going bright red as Freddy gave a hearty laugh.

"It's alright, back in the day, some of the very young children used to fall asleep on me when they visited the pizzeria later in the afternoons."

Ruby got up and gave her friend the '_You're soo gonna pay'_ look but Cindy just pointed at her phone again.

"Come on Ruby, you gotta admit that is reeaallly adorable." She looked at the phone and couldn't hide the grin.

"Y-yeah, I guess it is." Chica stood up and smiled.

"Can I see?" They both nodded and she awed at the picture, loving it.

Bonnie and Foxy were just talking to each other about something, seemingly about being bored. That's when Cindy vanished for a couple of minutes and Chica decided to just talk with Freddy. Ruby was working on something at the back of the warehouse, using a large blowtorch so they knew she probably didn't want to be disturbed.

Bonnie's ears twitched when Cindy was a few steps from the door, looking up as she walked in, arms full of board games with a few card packs in her hands.

"Whatchya got there Cindy?" Everyone looked up at the grinning blonde.

"Well I thought I'd save you guys from boredom, so I brought some games in!" She said, placing the items down on the floor as Ruby chuckled, turning back around to continue on whatever she was working on.

Cindy had brought out UNO, Monopoly, Mouse Trap, Jumanji, Solitaire and a couple of others.

"And I've replaced the tiny pieces with bigger replacements that should make it easier for you guys to use." Cindy grinned, setting some of the games up and showing them how to play.

The animatronics gathered around but Bonnie made them burst out laughing, scooting his butt over like a little kid, making Chica shake her head.

"Bonnie, you'll rip the fabric off your butt if you do that."

"Well, we're gonna replace your old fabric with new stuff, so don't panic about it too much." Cindy said with a grin as she noticed Ruby working on something.

"Yo Ruby!" She watched her friend turn the blow torch off, lifting up her welding mask.

"Sup?"

"While I'm showing these two how to play, you wanna teach Freddy and Foxy Solitaire or Uno?" She nodded, switching the gas off and checking everything was safely put away.

"Alright guys, so which would you like to learn? Solitaire can be played with just one person and UNO is a group's game."

"Ol' Foxy be int'rest'd in t'is _Sol'taire _game but ye migh' t'well show us UNO." The fox said cooly, sitting down across from Freddy. Ruby shuffled the cards and handed them their piles.

"Alright, so we pick up the first card and the withdraw pile and flip it over, putting it here in the centre. This is a Green 8, so if you have a card that matches, either the colour _or _number, or both, you put it on top, like so." She said, putting one of her cards down. "Now your turn Foxy."

"Shiver me Timbers, I hav' nay match'n cards." Ruby snickered. "Wha?"

"Sorry but I haven't heard someone say 'Shiver me Timbers' before., anyway when you don't have a matching card, you pick up one from the withdraw pile, then it goes onto the next person, so they have a turn."

Freddy put down a yellow 8.

"Okay, so it's my turn," Ruby continued explaining and learning some pirate lingo as they both picked up on the game quickly.

Meanwhile with Chica, Bonnie and Cindy,

Things were...

...somewhat chaotic.

She was regretting showing them Monopoly because Bonnie was winning and doing really well but Chica and her, not so much.

She was broke and Chica only bought anything that had to do with food, while Bonnie bought just about everything.

...and now she was in jail.

"I win!" Chica cried, surprising the hell out of them. Somehow she managed to bankrupt all of them, so sneakily they hadn't noticed until it was too late, Cindy mentally face-palmed.

'_Always watch the chicken, always watch the chicken._'

Then they all burst out laughing at how ridiculous the game made them act.

"So, what do we play next?"

"Already ahead of ya brother." She said, holding up a board, making their eyes sparkle in wonder.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Jumanji, the most epic board game of all time."

After an hour or two of playing their games, they decided to switch, so Bonnie and Chica walked over to Ruby for UNO and Freddy and Foxy heading over to Cindy to learn the board games.

Everyone was laughing and carrying on, really enjoying themselves and finally starting to truly relax after the ordeals earlier. By lunchtime, Cindy's stomach was so sore from laughing, she fell over. Ruby was no better as Bonnie got bored and decided to use the cards to pretend he had a beak like Chica.

Chica however, decided to hold two cards above her head as ears and even though she was making fun of Bonnie, it looked more like Freddy cause Bonnie's ears very very long.

"Oh Chica, at least you tried." Bonnie mocked playfully as Chica just made a sound like she was poking her tongue at him, which was even more hilarious cause it looked like she was trying to push out a fart.

"Alright, we're gonna go in and grab lunch, we'll be back." Cindy managed through her laughing fit as she helped Ruby up, who was crying from laughter.


	17. Chapter 16

"I'm so sorry!"

Cindy glanced up to see her little sister, then remembered she didn't show up at all yesterday, which she realised was unusual for her sister.

"So, what's the excuse? Also you do know you don't have to be here?" She said with a laugh as Crystal fiddled with her hair and sighed.

"Well I was held back later at the pizzeria because one of the other workers, Shelly I think, got sick and had to leave early." She said sitting on a stool.

"Sick, huh? Is that the bug going around?" Lately people had been getting really bad stomach bugs and if it was in the pizzeria, everyone would get it.

"Yeah, I think so but I've been dosing up on my vitamins so hopefully I won't catch it. I really wanna save up for this new car I've had my eye on."

"Really? What model is it?" Ruby asked, having just walked in.

"It's a 1990 Ford Mustang."

"A Mustang? Wow that's quite old now, isn't it? What condition is it in?" Cindy asked, wondering why she hadn't told her about this before.

"I've had a look and it looks alright, the tires need replacing and it needs a paint job too but other then that, it looks pretty good." She grinned brightly.

"I'm guessing it's not too cheap then if it's in such good condition?" Ruby said, sitting cross-legged on a stool with her left side facing her, she was scribbling something down, which looked pretty damn weird but she did it all the time.

"Well it's over eight grand but my car's just about dead and this Mustang would last me a long time."

"It's got nothing to do with your drag racing days, right?" Cindy asked, crossing her arms.

Crystal and had nearly been killed in a crash when she was racing against her arch nemesis, Evie. She took a cheap shot at Crystal, determined to win, driving her front bonnet into the back left wheel of Crystal's car.

Her vehicle spun sharply to the left from Evie pushing her and Crystal spun the steering wheel to the right but not in time.

Her car rolled five times as Evie kept driving into Crystal's car. For several months Crystal had always won first place and Evie was so desperate to win, just once, that she fell to temptation.

However, Cindy was also a drag racer, she actually brought Crystal into it and, in an act of instinct, she floored it and drove ahead of the two, drifting to the left in a 180 spin and again pushed her petal as hard as she could straight at Evie's car, hitting her left door dead on and pushing both of them off the tracks and into a creek.

Luckily Cindy only broke her arm, Evie got a concussion but Crystal had fractured part of her spine, cracked the front part of her skull, broke both legs and she lost her left eye.

However Crystal managed to get a high quality prosthetic eye and when she recovered, she learned that Evie was sent off to prison and permanently banned from all tracks.

Cindy also made sure that both of them quit, there was no way she was going to lose her little sister to such a stupid cause.

Crystal's large fringe was brushed over her left eye to hide the fact that it was fake but she had recovered so well that you would never had thought she'd been in such a horrific accident.

"I learned my lesson Cindy," She replied, placing a hand over her lost eye. "-trust me."

"Good." Her older sister nodded. Crystal only had one green eye left.

"So how's work at the Pizzeria?" Ruby asked her as she tilted her head. Crystal leaned against the bench behind her, letting out a sigh.

"Well the days seem to drag on forever, the kids scream and throw pizza, the staff is mostly made up of bitches or assholes...But I'm just glad I work up front at the counter, the customers are somewhat nice and calm, until their kids get hyped up inside, lucky I don't have to deal with that." She grinned, scratching the side of her chin as it got itchy.

"I see. What about those robot things?" Her big sister asked cooly.

"I'm not sure what to think. Like I only saw them once when the manager gave me a tour of the place, to get me settled but those new ones look...I dunno...weird. The new Freddy looks so squished and Bonnie looks like a dummy, you know, like one of Jeff Dunham's dolls? Chica looks alright but still kinda creepy."

"Is there one there of Foxy?" Ruby asked without completely turning around.

"There was until the kids pulled it apart." She said, scratching her chin in thought. "Now it's the creepiest thing there...The staff have a nickname for it too, 'The Mangle' or something.."

"I heard there were some old ones in the other place, have you seen them?"

"The ones that kill the security guards? I saw an old photo, I actually took it with me." She said, pulling said photo from her pocket.

"I was packing up to leave for the day when I noticed this in my locker and some yellow hair or fur or something, there's even some stuck to this picture." She said, handing Ruby the picture but froze.

"...What happened to your face?" Ruby blinked.

"Industrial accident, don't worry about it." Cindy however took the photo from Crystal's outstretched hand.

"Hey I remember some people talking about these guys." She lied. "Ruby, have a look." She handed it to the dark haired woman. Sure enough, the yellow fabric piece was somehow stuck to the photograph.

"The old animatronics look way better then the new ones." She said, looking at Crystal.

"Do you mind if I hang onto this?"

"I actually came to give it to you. I dunno, may an intuition?" Cindy chuckled.

"Since when do you know a big word like intuition?"

"Oh shut up." Crystal retorted, which started an argument between the two blonde siblings.

Ruby, however, was staring at the photo.

Did one of the newer animatronics know they had the old ones? Was this a warning? Were they coming for them? She looked up at the two who had fallen to play slapping and poking tongues, blowing raspberries at each other.

"E_www! _Don't spit on me!"

"You're the one spitting!"

She looked at Crystal. Would they attack her or use her as bait?

"Hey Crystal." She stopped and looked at the Scottish woman.

"Yeah?"

"You can keep a secret, right?" Cindy tensed.

"Y-yeah. I've kept all of Cindy's secrets." She said.

"Well that's true." The older sibling nodded.

"Listen, we've got some fri-" Cindy suddenly swatted something on Crystal's back, making her yelp.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You had a bug-"

However, that bug,

-was sparking.

"What the hell was that doing on me?" She asked, kneeling to pick it up, flinching when she got zapped. "Ow."

"That's a long distance transmitter. Someone wanted to know where you were going." The robotics expert answered, placing it inside a glass vial with the tweezers she kept in her pocket.

"What do we do?" Cindy asked. "Are they coming for them?"

"Who's _them?_"

"I don't know, maybe. We'll have to take this far away and destroy it, it will make the tracker think we've just discovered it and destroyed it."

"HEY!" They looked at Crystal. "Who's _them?!_" She demanded, sick of being left out.

"They're good friends of ours, you'll meet them after you and Cindy take this chip to the docks then destroy it and throw it into the river."

"Will you be alright by yourself? How do you even know if someone's coming."

"Because that tracker is very high class, not cheap Asian crap creeps use to stalk women. Whoever put this on you _knew _you're Cindy's sister and the fact that you work at the pizzeria made it so easy. Has anyone bumped you or patted you on the back?"

"Y-yeah, the company owner, Mr. Lanners showed up to do a routine check or something and patted everyone on the back, saying well done and crap like that."

"He was probably doing that so it wouldn't look suspicious if he just patted you and your age would've sparked bad rumours about him." Cindy added, getting a thoughtful look. "This guy's smart."

"Which means that guy we got them from, either sold us out _or_ they found out anyway." Ruby looked up at them.

"You two go do that, I'll be in the shed with _them _until you get back. Remember, destroy it _only_ when you're at the docks, then throw the rest of it into the water or down the drain, make sure not to touch it either."

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"Fingerprints." Both Crystal and Ruby answered at the same time, looking at her.

"When you get back Crystal, we'll introduce you to _them _but not a word about _them_ until you're both back, got it Cindy?"

"Aye Cap'tin." She said, still serious but slightly goofy.

They turned and headed off, Crystal putting the glass vial in her chest pocket, they still wanted to be near her until it was destroyed.

_**UPDATE: Okay guys, when you review as guest, I can't sent you a PM to explain things, so please don't think I'm being rude or mean and ignoring you. Yes, I know I implied that Crystal said she was going to show up later in the afternoon but I never said that, only that she tends to be at their place a lot. If you're confused about anything, feel free to PM me and ask :)**_

_**Yep so we find out about Crystal and Cindy**__**'s former hobby, also things start to pick up now :D I also wanted to say I might not be doing any chapters tomorrow because I'm going to have a pretty busy day**_

**BUT**

_**I decided to try something fun for while I'm gone. This is something special that you guys will hopefully enjoy as it will alter the story a bit. Now remember, this has to be done before I get back tomorrow afternoon.**_

_**I will do a guest appearance of someone's OC in the story, there'll be **_**3**_**spots. **_

_**Now, this is what you need to do to enter.**_

_**In this story, there is a reference I have made. I won't give you any clues besides what chapter it's in. If you guess correctly BEFORE I get back tomorrow afternoon/night, I will put one of your OC's in my story but I won't tell you what role they'll have, it will be a surprise.**_

_**Now if you do get it right, you'll have to pick just 1 OC so others have a chance as well.**_

_**Alright, so the reference is in Chapter 7. **_

_**Also send your guess by PM only, not review since others can see that as well, so**_

_**Good Luck everyone!**_


	18. Chapter 17

"Seriously, who would be so important that Mr. Lanners would have to track _all _of his staff to find...whoever _they _are?" Crystal asked as Cindy took a left turn into the Docks. It was quite eerie at night and there were a few people around but no one that really looked suspicious.

It was a vast empty area with the exception of some late night workers that wore large bulky gloves and thick beanies on their heads. True, it wasn't that cold in town but when you were close to the waves and wind, it was freezing.

Cindy nearly got a job here once. _Nearly_. She was thankful that she didn't now and some of the men nearby looked friggin creepy. Then she remembered her sister had said something.

"Huh?" Crystal rolled her eye.

"I _said_ whoever you're hiding has to be pretty damn important for a high class businessman like Mr. Lanners to place expensive tracking bugs on everybody." Cindy, however, just sighed.

"Trust me, it'll click when you meet them." Her older sister said. She drove until she spotted a drain that probably lead into the sewers, he'd have to be pretty desperate to go looking in there for it.

She parked so the car was blocking it from everyone's view. She held her hand out.

"Hand me that vial."

"Didn't Ruby say she wanted _me_ to break it?"

"_No, _she said she wanted you _nearby_ when it was destroyed."

"Oh." She pulled the glass vial out of her chest pocket and handed it to her big Sis.

Cindy took it before pulling a really cute toy horse out of her pocket and slipping the vial inside a cavity in it's chest, walking over and stomped on the whole thing, horse and all. She didn't even check to see if people were looking or not.

"Cindy? _They're staring_." Crystal whimpered as the few people around _were _staring.

"_I DON'T CARE!"_ She screamed, making Crystal jump. "_IF THAT BASTARD THINKS A STUPID LITTLE TRINKET CAN MAKE UP FOR CHEATING ON ME, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!"_ She said, holding her head down and shaking her shoulders.

"_Now you remember the plan, right?" Crystal had just gone off to the bathroom, not wanting to wear her uniform in case she was recognised._

"_Yep, just do the whole teenage drama about a cheating boyfriend, it's the oldest trick in the book." Ruby handed her a small toy horse she had quickly made in the workshop earlier, when she was huddled away at the back of the shed._

"_So that's what you were up to before." Cindy grinned as Ruby smirked._

"_Meh, partially. Now don't tell Crystal about it, alright? We want to keep her clueless until you two get back here safe and sound."_

"_Yeah, got it. Now let's see if Drama class paid off."_

'_**And apparently it did.**_' She thought, shit Ruby was clever and this part of town was known for being shitty, so this wouldn't really surprise anyone, as the bystanders just carried on with what they were doing, an awkward silence in the air as Cindy sneakily kicked the remains into the sewage drain nearby and walked slowly but steady to the car, getting in and driving away.

Once they were far enough away,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Cindy flinched from her confused sister's outburst.

"Listen, I promise I will explain everything once we're home, okay?"

Crystal only stared at Cindy in silence, a bead of sweat running down past her good eye.

'_Shit, are they around drug dealers or something? No...not after...__**that**__...she wouldn't do something that stupid...Cindy, what have you and Ruby gotten yourselves mixed up in?'_

Ruby had finished explaining the situation to Freddy and the Crew.

"So ye t'ink tha' sea rat Garda be wan't'n ta pu' us down?"

Ruby nodded.

"B-but we're not even in the pizzeria anymore!" Chica squeaked, cuddling Frosting as he made a high pitched whine. "There there, Frosting, everything's gonna be okay.."

"Yeah...just Peachy..." Bonnie said, dropping his head. "_We just got fixed too._"

"It's not all bad news everybody! They haven't found us yet," Freddy looked at Ruby. "-have they?"

She shook her head.

"Hopefully not. Cindy and Crystal are getting rid of the tracking bug we found on her shirt, so they'll follow it's last co-ordinates to there and investigate, which is far from here. When they get back, we'll introduce you to Crystal, she's a nice kid, you'll like her." She added with a grin.

"Especially you Foxy." He lifted his head and eyepatch.

"Eh? Wh' me?"

"Let's just say...you two have more in common then you think.." Ruby said with a cheeky grin but Foxy just tilted his head.

"_It seems they're onto us._" _A voice spoke somewhere in the darkness of the meeting room inside the pizzeria._

"_Indeed...this could be troublesome...that tracker wasn't exactly...easy...to come by..." Another spoke, sitting in a chair across from the first._

_A third figure scratched their chin._

"_What can we do now? It would be...suspicious for those of our class to be seen wondering around their part of town..." The male voice spoke, looking over to the tall shadow in the director's chair. "What are your thoughts?"_

"_Thoughts?" They wheezed. "My 'thoughts' are to destroy any weak links that could expose our secrets to the naive world that would have us shut down." A whispery male voice spoke from the unmoving figure in the chair._

"_Then what ideas do you have?" This voice came from a shadowy figure who leaned far down in their chair, resting their head on the table out of boredom and exhaustion._

"_If anyone saw how you were, it would be a disgrace to the company!" A stout, short figure hissed beside the director's chair, having decided to stand, rather then sit._

"_Enough," They froze as the figure rose out of their chair, towering over them all. "I shall see them myself and those who harbinger them." Everyone in the room became tense._

"_Y-You're going to go out __**there**__?! With those disgusting low classed peasants?!" The shortest figure hissed, shuddering at the thought._

"_I must see for myself the ones that dare threaten our...'__**family**__'." He finished with a wicked grin._

"_I must see for myself the ones that dare threaten our...'__**family**__'." He finished with a wicked grin._

_**The reference was...**_

_**BEN DROWNED**_

_**Hi guys! The contest is now over and I gotta say I was surprised by how quick I got responses from everyone! The winners are...**_

_**BubsyFan101**_

_**Epic Skyshine**_

_**And macoman1!**_

_**Now then, I will PM the winners and tell them which chapter they**__**'ll make an appearance in, with credit going to each of the winners. Again, I cannot tell any details about what role they'll play, it will just have to be a surprise, so please be patient and thank you guys so much for all the reviews and love you've given this story, it truly has me blown away and keeps inspiring me to write!**_

_**Also a lot of people ask me why I write so damn fast and if it was pre-written.**_

_**The answer is no, it's not written before hand. Once I've managed to start a story, it's very easy for me to keep it going and why I write so fast?**_

_**Well we moved into a new place about 5 weeks ago and the original plan was to set up the garage as my workshop for making stuff but since this lazy ass tenant hasn't done anything for 5 bloody weeks, I kinda spent a lot of time on the computer while waiting.**_

_**So I decided to write while I wait, thus the chapters being written and posted so quickly.**_

_**When the workshop is open, the chapters won't be so quick BUT I will try to work on them at least once a day, so don't worry the story won't be abandoned when he finally moves his sh*t out :)**_


	19. Chapter 18

"Alright, Ruby's gonna go in first and introduce ya." Cindy grinned as Ruby stepped in.

"Nah, just come in with me Crystal." Ruby said, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. "Now, remember they will _not_ hurt you." She smiled as Crystal walked in with them before-

"Hi there!"

_**Thud**_

Ruby wasn't ready to catch Crystal and was pulled down too.

"I-is she alright?" Chica asked, kneeling next to Crystal, worry obvious in her voice.

"She only fainted."

"Yeah, on _me._"

They blinked as Cindy sat up, holding her little sister in her arms. "Man she's heavier then she looks."

"Luckily she wasn't awake to hear that." She added after a moment.

"Why'd t'e Lass faint? We ain't t'at scary, are we?"

"Except for Chica, all of your costumes are still torn up." Cindy pointed out as Chica's shoulders slumped.

"She's scared of us."

"No, it's just probably from the rumours that the staff at the new place spread about you guys, don't worry we'll explain everything."

"Wow, she's waking up already!" Bonnie said as Crystal sat up, instantly freezing.

"Uh...Cin...dy?"

"It's alright, they won't hurt you Crystal. These are our friends, the _original_ Freddy Fazbear gang."

"Y_ar!_Greet'n's n' sal'u'tations Lass! T'he name be Foxy, t'e Fox Pirate, Cap'n Foxy ta be pr'cise." The Fox said, his eyepatch flipping up to show his other eye and he grinned.

"If your eye works, why do you have an eyepatch? Is it part of the pirate theme?" Crystal asked, her curiosity overcoming her fear.

"Nay Lass, t'is ol' eye never work'd prop'er. Ye see our cr'ator Mr Fazbear, he be a busy man bu' alas, fund'n ran short n' me ot'er eye nay be finish'd, just be no'tin but an empty ball." He said, tapping the eye with his hook.

"'bout as us'less as a drunk'n landlubb'r on a ship t'rough Nep'tunes Fury."

"Actually, I've only got one eye too." Crystal explained, holding her long fringe out of the way. Now is was easy to see it was prosthetic.

"It nay be easy, nav'gatin' wit' one eye, aye sailor?" Crystal shook her head.

"No, it really isn't. Any pointers?"

"Aye. Look lef' b'fore ye turn."

An awkward silence hung in the air before the two burst out laughing. Foxy wrapped his left arm over Crystal's shoulders.

"Ye be a'righ' Lass, welc'me ta me crew!"

"Well she doesn't seem so spooked now." Bonnie said, the bottom of his eyelids rising in a smile. "Hi! I'm Bonnie the Bunny, I used to be the guitarist...until it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Well when these two saved us from being thrown in the smelter, the guys had already started taking me apart since I was too big to fit in their oven. The first thing to go was my guitar but I wouldn't let go, so they took my arm off. I was just lucky Cindy made me a new one and Ruby wired it up for me." He said with a grin, wrapping said arm around the two girls in a hug.

"Indeed, we owe you girls everything." Freddy said, nodding to them. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Freddy Fazbear, former lead singer of the Fazbear Band." He gently shook Crystal's hand.

"How do you do?" He said, wiggling his ears slightly, making Crystal giggle.

"Very well, thank you!" She said blushing. "Those ears are so cute!" Then Freddy chuckled.

"It was always the children's favourite."

"Hi! I'm Chica the Chicken and this is Frosting! We're so pleased to meet you!" She said, hugging Crystal gently. Crystal blinked in surprise but grinned.

"It's so nice to meet you Chica! No one gives greeting hugs anymore, not since I was a kid." Crystal said, hugging Chica back. "I really miss it."

"We all love hugs but some adults are uncomfortable with it." Bonnie explained before staring at his metal hand. "I'd love to hug you guys but I'm scared my arm might hurt you."

"Then we'll hug you!" Cindy said, giving the Bunny a tight hug. "See?" Bonnie wrapped his covered arm around her.

"Aww, thanks Cindy!" He said with a grin before letting go of her.

"So what was that whole tracking chip about? Mr. Lanners already has new animatronics, why would he want the old ones back?"

"Lann'rs don' giv' a fly'n hoot if we be func'tion or not. It be Garda ye need ta worry 'bout."

"Garda? That creep?"

"Ye've met ta sea rat?"

"Only a few times," Crystal started, shutting her eyes. "He was doing a maintenance check on the animatronics...he was working on the new Chica when she slumped forward onto him, an accidental glitch in her system but after that, she was completely fine."

Chica sighed from hearing about her newer copy.

"If Garda hadn't made them to hate us, we could all be friends and entertain the children." She said, slouching until Frosting gave a puppy-like whine. "No, it's alright Frosting...I'm okay..."

"Why does Garda not like you guys? You're awesome!" The one eyes blonde said with a sad smile.

"It's...a long story Crystal..." Freddy said, sighing as his own shoulders slumped. It really didn't look right when he did that.

"In the shorter version, Garda's child was killed because of an old man's mistake." Ruby said, patting Freddy's arm.

"Thank you." He couldn't tear his gaze from the floor. The others lowered their heads.

"There's...something I want to ask...based on the rumours I heard at work...but I don't want to scare or freak any of you out." She sighed and looked at them.

"What is it about?"

"T-the murdered children...about their locations..."

"They were buried, their bodies were actually recovered." Crystal looked at Cindy.

"I already asked Freddy while we were fixing him up."

"Speaking of that, Bonnie I need to repair your fur suit, could you come over here? I can do that while we're talking." He nodded.

"Sure thing." He said, walking over and sitting down as she began measuring his arm.

"So none of the rumours are true? The kids, the bite?"

"No'tin bu' tall tales Lass." Foxy said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "T'ough one o' t'em rum'urs has ol' Foxy worri'd 'bout t'is hook..." He said, holding it up and looking at it.

"Why? It's plastic, right?" The Fox shook his head.

"It be met'l lik' t'e rest of ol' Foxy's bones." He said, tapping on it and sure enough, it made a metal clink.

"Don't worry too much about it Foxy, we'll think of something." Ruby said as she was using a hot glue gun to attach the fabric to Bonnie's metal frame.

_**Yep, so while I wait for detail of the OC's, I will keep writing and put them in when I find an appropriate spot for them, depending on their personality and such, cheers! Also,**_

_**Why did it take me so long this time? Yes I was out BUT I found a goodie while I was out :3**_

_**Crash Bandicoot 3: WARPED for PlayStation 1, for $20 and my brother and I have been playing that XD I love that first level with Coco and the Tiger :) They're so cute and it's wicked fun racing through the level XD I got a gold crucifix at 00:24:39 :P**_


	20. Chapter 19

By the time Ruby had finished completely replacing his fur suit, Cindy and Crystal were talking about their own plans.

"Maybe we should scope out the pizzeria." Ruby looked at the young blonde.

"You sure that's such a good idea?"

"Well, I _do_ work there, so it won't be so weird."

"But you said '_we'_ referring to us."

"Actually, I meant me and Ruby."

"_I haven't actually been there yet.._" She mumbled to herself. "Anyway, basically everyone in town has gone there at least once and it would look weird if I didn't make at least one appearance there."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Ruby?" Freddy said, standing up and walking over to them.

"These new animatronics were vicious to us, if they figure out you're our friends, I don't know _what_ they would do." Cindy suddenly caught onto what Ruby meant, pointing at the bear.

"Exactly, that's why we scope 'em out, find out what they're like, what they're up to."

"And I only need to get a glimpse at their movements to estimate how their programming works around people, which will help out, even if it's just a little bit, however someone will need to stay behind to keep you guys company."

They were looking at Cindy.

"Oh come on! I wanna get some pizza too!" Crystal smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you back a box so you can maintain your 'Rihanna' sized butt."

"..."

The blonde grinned.

Cindy spent the next five minutes chasing Crystal around the workshop, keeping clear of Ruby's equipment at the back, otherwise she wouldn't hesitate to kick _both_ their asses.

"S-shouldn't we intervene?" Chica asked worriedly, everyone's heads just following the two as they did laps and Crystal swiftly darted past Cindy, blowing a raspberry at her.

"Nah, let them get it out of their system first." She suddenly frowned. "WATCH THE CYLINDERS!"

They both mumbled at an apology, yet they were still chasing each other like a hare and a greyhound.

However after twenty minutes, it was getting ridiculous. She pictured Bonnie playing a banjo of the Benny hill's theme song as the two siblings continued racing around the room.

"Usually they would've worn themselves out by now." Ruby muttered as Crystal shot past her.

"Freddy? Foxy?"

"Aye Lass."

"Got it."

Freddy managed to catch Cindy in a Bear Hug (_Excuse the pun)_ lifting her off the ground.

"H-hey! No fair!"

"Ha-ha! PFFFT!" Crystal blew a raspberry as she ran, looking back at them, however Foxy easily matched her running speed before picking up the younger sibling and tucking her under one arm.

He was so much taller then her that her feet were nowhere near the ground.

"Aww!"

"_Now_ can we get back to planning?"

The sibling grumbled a '_fine_' anyway but nodded. Crystal fixed her fringe, brushing it back over her prosthetic eye.

Freddy gently put Cindy down.

"Alright, so I'll apologise for being so late to work by..." She looked at her watch. "...two hours...great.." She slapped a hand to her forehead. "I didn't even call to let them know I'd be late..."

"No problem, we can just say that you had to help me with an emergency."

"Such as?" She looked over at Ruby. She blinked.

"What?"

"Well...you usually come up with the plans."

"Yeah but I can't do _all _the thinking."

"Why _not?_"

"'Cause you'd get lazy."

"_Dammit._" However she noticed Freddy frowning. "Uh, sorry Freddy I forgot."

"You don't swear near children, do you?" Crystal sighed.

"No but unfortunately, that doesn't stop _them_ from swearing."

Freddy's jaw dropped.

Literally.

He was so shocked that he glitched and got his jaw stuck.

"_Aw man, _alright Freddy let me look at that before I go." He sighed, walking over and leaning forward so she could reach the back of his head and flick a wire, causing his jaw to snap shut, working fine again.

"That looked so unprofessional." Crystal said, tilting her head.

Then she realised something.

"Hey, uh Foxy?"

"Aye, Lass?"

"Can ya...you know...put me down?" The Fox grinned.

"Aye Foxy was won'drin' when ye'd notice." He said, letting out an iconic laugh.

"Yar, harhar, harhar haaar!" Crystal just shook her head with a giggle as Foxy set her down, giving her a cheeky wink afterwards, making Crystal blush madly in embarrassment.

"Alright, you guys go have lunch at the Pizzeria while the crew and I get up to some mischief." She said, grinning. "Also, I'll finish off your project if you like Ruby."

Ruby nodded. "Thanks, they're nearly done anyway, you just need to weld the mainframe to the legs and put a cover on them." She said, turning and walking out with Crystal.

"What was she talking about?" The young girl asked when they got in Ruby's car.

"Oh, I made some chairs and a table for them."

"Huh?"

"Well the floor wouldn't be exactly comfy, would it?" She tilted her head.

"No, I suppose not. Oh crap, I didn't think of anything!"

"Don't worry, just tell them you helped me up from a bad fall. We have stairs in the house and I am a bit bruised from working on those chairs."

"So that explains before."

_***Cue Ruby getting hit by the chair structures due to propping them up wrong for welding and nearly swearing***_

"...Yeah...that..." She gave her an awkward smile.

"You said you're a robotics expert, right?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you know how to create structures like Cindy does?"

"That is a very good question. You see, when your sister and I were starting classes in college, we were roommates back then too. At first, we weren't really friends."

"Like enemies?"

"Nah, nothing like that, we just didn't really talk to each other. Neither one of us knew what to say really."

"So what _did_ happen?" Crystal asked, leaning back in her seat. She never got to hear how these two became friends, since Ruby basically '_appeared' _one day.

"Uh it was about our third week there? No, it was forth, anyway Cindy looked stressed out about something and I mean _really_ stressed out. I asked her what was wrong."

"And?"

"She had an assignment due but with all her other classes, she didn't have enough time to finish it. So...I asked if I could help her out."

"But, did you know anything about Engineering, besides Robotics?"

"Some of the principles are the same, since with certain robots, you need to create their frame but that's completely different to the full on industrial stuff Cindy was doing."

"Sounds about right."

"Yeah, so anyway she'd show me the basics, I'd ask questions and followed all of her instructions down to the very letter. Afterwards, she managed to get her project in time."

"Did you get credit?"

"Nah, I didn't want it _but _I did teach Cindy some of the basics of robotics. You know that little rolley clock I made her?" Her eyes went wide.

"No _way._"

"Yes _way_. I showed Cindy how to give her alarm clock wheels so it keeps running around until you press the button on it's head."

"I thought she _bought_ that!" The older woman frowned a bit.

"Well it _was_ based off those ones you see in the store only it had a motion detector for anyone who walks past it and other stuff."

"Holy Crap, no wonder she loves it so damn much."

"Yeah and that it looks like Space Core. Seriously, she's addicted to that game, portal was it?"

"Portal 2, yeah she's mad about it. Wheatley's better though."

They turned right at the traffic lights as Ruby tried to recall Wheatley's character. It had been a long time since she'd watch Cindy play it. Was he the green,

"_There we go, I just hacked that door open._"

-no wait, now she remembered him.

"The moron?" Crystal grinned.

"The moron." She chuckled. "So uh..."

Ruby took a moment to glance at Crystal.

"Yeah?"

"Could you...I dunno...help me make a Wheatley alarm clock?" Ruby laughed, making Crystal jump.

"Listen Crystal, there's no need to be shy with me, I'd be more then happy to teach you." Crystal grinned. She had barely been around Ruby enough to really know her but she was already starting to see why she and Cindy were such good friends.

"We're here." Ruby said, parking near the front. The place was packed, like usual.

_**Whoops, made this chapter kinda long, oh well XD oh and the OC's won't pop up straight away until I have all three winner's OC's details on them so they don't accidentally conflict somewhere along the way P:**_


	21. Chapter 20

"Wow, this place always seems packed." Ruby mumbled, remembering when she was here just a couple of days ago bringing Freddy back. Then again...that could just be coincidence...

"Yeah, it basically is but is Friday."

That explained it.

"So are you going in to actually work or just a quick visit?: Crystal looked at her.

"I'm here to do the rest of my shift, which is an hour left. Why?"

"Well, I'd prefer not to leave you on your own, so I'll stick around until you're done."

"Yeah, okay." She blinked. "Last time Cindy was in here she was just in the arcade room. They've got a new animatronic in there that hands out prizes to the kids if you wanted to check it out." Ruby blinked. Another animatronic. Already Freddy's crew was outnumbered..well she'd have to have a good look at it.

"Tell you what, order us some lunch and I'll have a quick look in the arcade, see if I can watch it interact with people." Crystal nodded.

"Got it. See ya in about ten or so minutes."

"Alright." Ruby glanced over as some kids ran into the arcade, following them and looking around.

The walls were a dark purple and the floor had matching carpets with some lights installed, highlighting the arcade machines. She looked around, not seeing any animatronics yet. Maybe it only came out when someone won a prize?

In that case, she'd better play a game.

Ruby noticed an arcade claw machine.

Her eyes gleamed brightly.

'_Oh hell yeah!'_ She walked over, fishing out a gold coin as she approached the claw machine. Placing a coin in, hearing the iconic sound of it falling, she maneuvered the claw with precise skill, letting it fall towards the most grab-able prize there.

A Freddy Fazbear plushie however these ones resembled the old animatronics more then the new ones.

So with the single plushie won, the machine deposited a long line of tickets, which she collected, along with her prize and walked over towards a counter. Ruby looked around, still not able to see a staff member or animatronic.

The children that were inside raced out at their parents call that their pizza was ready so she was inside the arcade alone.

Ruby looked around again, putting her guard up.

"He_llo_?"

Ruby turned around. She could faintly hear the animatronics in the next room. They were nowhere near as loud as the originals but then again, the parents probably complained.

She placed the tickets on the counter and sighed, looking around.

"_**Why hello there!**__"_

Ruby's head spun around as a thin spindly marionette lifted itself from the wall, previously posing as a prize near the wall and creepily flopped forward, tilting it's white mask to it's right, a wide grin on it's face.

"Um, hi. I didn't know anyone was here." She said, a bead a sweat forming above her brow. Man that startled her.

"_**Humblest apologies ma'am, I merely linger here until I am needed**__._" The marionette spoke, it's voice unusually soft. How did that _not_ creep the kids out.

"So...are you part of the band? I've never seen you before...um.." Ruby had no idea what to call this thing and it could sense it.

"_**Ah, alas I must show my manners. I am simply known as 'The Marionette'. I give out prizes to the little children, I enjoy their smiling faces. Such emotion they hold, it baffles me sometimes.**__"_

She blinked.

"Yes...kids do love to smile..." The marionette tilted it's head the other way, the faint whirring of motors and gears barely audible.

_So he is an **animatronic**._

"_**What do you desire miss? You have 35 tickets in total.**__" _He said and Ruby blinked, quickly pointing to a rack of caps, each of different colours with either the animatronic's ears on top or Chia's beak replacing the cap. She chose a blue cap with black Foxy ears.

"Thank you." The marionette placed the cap on her head.

"_**I must say, that suits your complexion so well miss. I also believe this is your first visit to the wonder that is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, yes?**__"_

"What makes you say that?" She asked with a polite smile, slightly adjusting the cap.

"_**Because I've seen every face that comes and goes since this building was opened, I have a clear view of the door and this is the first time I've seen you here. May I ask what your name is?**__"_ She blinked, somewhat stunned. The Marionette suddenly chuckled, sending shivers shooting up and down her spine.

"_**Ah, I have to apologise, I tend to get too...'in-depth'...when I talk to visitors. I know I am not as...charismatic as the others, dancing on stage and to be perfectly honest Miss, I wouldn't have a clue as to what to do up there, it's just...not in my programming...However I do enjoy hearing the laughter ring through this sanctuary of mine.**__"_

The Marionette tilted his head the other way again, his grin widening slightly.

"Your sanctuary?" He didn't even nod, just giving off a faint chuckle.

"_**Yes, it's truly a sanctuary with the precise amount of laughter through the day and the painful silence at night, though my beautiful lullaby plays such a sweet tune, it allows the silence to drown away in it's melodic symphony. Do you sleep to music, Miss?**_"

"Well, not in a very long time actually." Ruby admitted, still unnerved by the Marionette's one on one talk with her.

"_**Though I must say, you in-treague me, Miss, Truly. Not many adults play the games in here, yet...you still hold innocent, hopeful eyes...same as the children...Oh dear, I must be holding you up, again I must apologise," **_

"_Haha! Haha! Haha!"_

Ruby spun around, another animatronic having suddenly appeared behind her, holding a single striped ballon and a sign that said '_Balloons!' _

It looked like a little boy with the classic propellor hat, a striped shirt and overalls. He was staring straight at her.

"_**-and Ma'am,**__"_

She turned around to look at the Marionette again.

"_**-do have a pleasant day...**__"_ He seemed to float backwards and reattach himself to the wall, becoming almost lifeless once again, despite watching the woman quickly walk out of the arcade, somewhat paler. She didn't dare to look back.

"..._**Ruby.**_"


	22. Chapter 21

When Crystal walked out with their lunch, she noticed Ruby was pale and was looking at the animatronics, like everyone else.

"Nice hat." Crystal said, putting the pizza down and sitting beside the older woman.

"So how'd it go?"

"Well, we now know there's two animatronics in there." Ruby said, taking her hat off a tapping the ears in thought.

"Two? There's only supposed to be one in there, though I haven't seen it yet."

"The Marionette?" Crystal went pale.

"I thought that was one of the prizes."

"So did I. He blends in so well, you can only see him when he moves. Have you...talked to any of the staff about myself or your sister?"

She blinked, thinking it over.

Sure she'd talk about her sister Cindy occasionally but she's pretty sure she neve mentioned Ruby.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"_That animatronic knew my name and I'm pretty damn sure I didn't tell him it either_." She whispered in a low tone, watching the band continue to play and sing.

"_Holy Crap, that's creepy. You don't have anything like a name tag or something like that?"_ She whispered back, only for Ruby to shake her head.

"_No but one thing's for sure. Either someone told him or.._" Crystal shuddered.

"_Eugh, I don't even want to think about it. So what's the plan?_" Ruby looked at the young teenager.

"_I think after lunch, we head home. Just say you're sick or something. Wasn't there a bug going around?_" She nodded.

"_Yeah or we could leave now."_

"_No, that'd be too suspicious. Just eat lunch and talk about something normal, than we'll leave like normal._"

Meanwhile, back with Freddy and his crew...

"UNO!"

Cindy grinned, placing her last card on the pile as Freddy chuckled, congratulating her while Bonnie groaned.

"Ah man, that's the third time in a row!" Chica giggled.

"How're you so good?" Cindy leaned back, hands behind her head and crossing her legs.

"Just my mad skills."

"V'ry w'll pl'y'd Lass." Foxy said, playing Solitaire off to the side, a bit off from their group.

"You've been watching us play?" Chica asked, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Aye, Cap't'n Foxy may'be h'vin one eye b't t'at d'n't mean I can't be watch'n bot' games, af'ter all," He said, placing another card down.

"_Just ol' Foxy play'n here, dun hav 'ta watch fer o'ter players."_He said, giving a slight sigh.

He wished Crystal was here, they could both crack jokes on not have to fake a laugh because of his eye.

If there's one thing he hated, it was a pity laugh.

"Do you want to join our game Foxy? We got enough cards for another player." Cindy said, waving a pack already made for him temptingly.

"Foxy t'ought only fo'r could be play'n at once?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, that's not an official rule, besides, since when did _ol' Captain Foxy the __Pirate _follow _rules?_" Cindy said with a grin, still holding the cards out.

Foxy gave a hearty laugh.

"Aye Lass, ye go' ol' Foxy t'ere." He said, walking over and joining them, surprising the group by how he could play with one hand. When he would place a card, he's put them face down, then pick up the card he wanted, putting it on the pile then picking the rest up.

"Hey Foxy..."

"Hmm?" He lifted up his eyepatch, looking at Cindy.

"I really don't wanna sound rude but...don't you sometimes wich you had a second hand?" The Foxy blinked, looking at his hook.

"Aye Lass, all t'e time bu' Foxy be miss'n his hook too much 'ta be rid'a it." He said before chuckling.

"Ya nay hav' ter be shy 'bout ask'n Foxy t'ings lik' t'at Lass. Rem'ber Ol' Foxy be work'n wit' little ones yonder ago an' t'ey be more in'quiz'tive 'bout t'ings lik' t'at."

"Okay, that's a relief, ol' Foxy." He gave another Chuckle as Freddy put a card down, making Bonnie pick up two cards.

"Ah man!"

"Sorry Bonnie, it's the only card I could play." He lied and Cindy used all of her will power not to laugh but she did snicker, since she caught a brief glance at his cards.

"Aye, jus' be 'ow Ol' Foxy talks Lass, can't be chang'n t'at." He said,

Chica giggled, putting a _SKIP_ down, much to Cindy's Dismay but Foxy put down a _Reverse._

"T'ere ya go Lass." He said with a chuckle and Chica just grinned. She was just enjoying the game all together.

"Aw, t'anks Cap't'n!" She grinned, patting Foxy on the arm as the Fox just grinned.

"No' a pro'bl'm Lass, but ye pir'te talk be need'n work." He said laughing as Cindy playfully pouted.

Bonnie's ears twitched before he looked up, seeing Crystal and Ruby walk in.

"So how'd it go-what happened?" Freddy asked, noticing how pale Ruby was.

"There's 6 of 'em in the Pizzeria..."

"Crap, what're the two new ones?" Cindy asked, watching Ruby walk over and sit in a chair, taking off her hat and putting it on the desk.

"One is a small kid that holds a balloon with a sign saying 'balloons' on it. He's got a striped shirt on and overalls and has the most creepy ass smile."

"They have that near kids?"

"Wait until you hear about the other one." Crystal said, sitting down next to Foxy, looking worn out from her shift.

"What's the other one?" Chica asked.

"A marionette that hands out prizes to kids. However he knew my name before I even said it."

"Oh God that's terrifying, wait you _talked_ to it?! Isn't that blowing your cover?" The blonde said, her long fringe spiking in paranoia.

"It'd be even stranger if I didn't look around since it was my first time there. Anyway, I had to see how the new animatronics looked, how they moved and how they reacted to humans."

"_n'd?_"

"And they still stay on the stage, they love people and their movements are smooth and precise. From that I can only assume they have someone who knows their stuff working on them."

"What about that Marionette?" Freddy asked.

"Maybe it was because I was alone with him but he spoke very formally, _in-depth_ much more then you would talk to a child, it was probably because I'm an adult to but...something's off about that one...like _really _off." Cindy blinked.

"How so?"

"Like an english butler but in a creepy way." Cindy shuddered.

"Well we've seen the new animatronics, now what?" Crystal asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah, what the heck are we supposed to do with this info?" Ruby frowned.

"Give me some time to think of something..." She mumbled, pulling the old photo with the yellow fabric on it out.

The old characters in the pizzeria photo were smiling brightly. She kept staring at it while everyone else returned to playing games.

There was no point waiting around doing nothing and staring at Ruby while she was trying to think would stress her out more.


	23. Chapter 22

It was dark and somewhat creepy. Small lights flickered to life, lighting up the dim hallways.

"_Guess I should be thankful for that..." _A man muttered, adjusting his glasses as the light reflected off them, making his eyes sore.

It had been a long day and he had to deal with the screaming snots while fixing Bonnie who decided to glitch and malfunction but it didn't help that one of the teenagers threw pizza at him.

Jacob groaned as they thought it'd be funny to throw some at him as well. Thankfully they'd been thrown out and their parents would be surely giving them hell right about now.

He chuckled at the thought of them being grounded. It serves them right.

His eyes noticed movements in the shadows, the lights down there were just starting to flicker on, barely highlighting the figure.

Bonnie.

The blue rabbit was trying to scrape the pizza stains off his plastic skin. Luckily he wasn't fabric like the old ones otherwise it would've stunk too. However he only succeeded in smearing it on his fingers and further across his chest, grimacing at the gooey substance.

"Hey Bonnie." The rabbit looked up at him.

"_Sup Jacob. Happen to have a cloth with ya?"_

"Of course_."_ He walked over and pulled out a squeezy bottle, giving the rabbit's chest a quick squirt before using a piece of cloth and wiping the cheesy stain off.

"_Thanks, though I have no idea why you'd want to eat something so greasy..bleugh.."_

This Bonnie didn't scare or bother Jacob but that old purple one...he was creepy as shit..

"Well believe or not, it actually tastes pretty damn good." He said, pulling a face.

"Goddammit Bonnie, how'd you get it in your servos?"

"_Jeeze man, I was just trying to get it off. Sheesh._" The rabbit replied with a shrug as Jacob opened the rabbit's hand, cleaning all the gears and motors.

"Christ this stuff is a pain to clean out...Gaah, stupid kids.."

"_I don't really like the mini adults."_ This made Jacob laugh.

"Mini Adults?"

"_Well, what do you call them?"_

"They're teenagers Bonnie."

"_Meh, I still like Mini Adults, it sounds better. They're between stupid and smart."_

"Very true however not all of them are bad. I wasn't-" Then he snickered.

"-Yeah, okay I was that bad...probably worse actually..."

He clipped Bonnie's hand together with a silent _click, _giving it a pat.

"Okay Bonnie, you're all set. Next time they throw Pizza, _try to dodge._"

"_Last time I did, they freaked out._"

"I don't care, they shouldn't be throwing shit anyway."

"_Perfect description for pizza." _Bonnie chuckled, walking away. Jacob just turned and walked further down the hall.

There was another animatronic he was still struggling to repair.

"_H-h-hiii-ZZZZZZ-iiii Jac-c-c-c-c-ob. It's go-o-ood to seeeeee you-ou-ou-ou."_

Jacob walked over, crouching down beside the figure sprawled all over the ground.

"Hi Foxy, how are ya?"

She barely lifted her head, one of her eyes falling out of the socket and rolling away.

"_N-n-n-n-ooooot too good La-a-a-dddy. Ol' Foxy's in a bit of a mess."_ The 'Mangle' spoke as Jacob retrieved her hey and reinstalled it, only for it to fall out again.

"_Do-o-on't worry about it, L-aa-ad. It's ruined any-nyway."_

"Hey, don't get all dramatic, I'll have you up and running again in a flash."

"_Th-aaa-at's what ye said last time."_ Mangle replied, sighing.

"_Ye might as well throw me into a smelter._"

Jacob sighed.

The kids, the little terrors had decided to use the new Foxy as a surgery simulator, taking her apart so badly, he was barely able to repair her. However, despite his attempts, he couldn't restore her to her normal self. Thus the staff and everyone else naming her 'The Mangle'.

He ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair.

Damn, he really wanted to see how fast she could run, since it was rumoured she was even faster the the original Foxy, though not as limber.

Where the original Foxy could sprint, jump, climb and _lift_ other animatronics, these new ones didn't have that strength...as far as he knew...

When Mr. Lanners offered him the job as maintenance to the animatronics, he was overjoyed. It was about time someone recognised his awesomeness.

Then he found out he was an assistant to some guy called Garda or something.

He huffed, wanting to be solo, not some underdog.

The faint sound of a music box melody reached his ears and Jacob stood, deciding that Mangle would be fine for tonight. She seemed stable, not of her circuitry or motors were going to damage each other.

Unlike last time.

Mangle moved wrong and the motor for her arm got caught in her _neck._

Her shriek of pain scared the crap out of everyone. Even the new night guard sprinted out of the building, dropping and smashing the tablet, which he had to fix up to and upgrade so it wouldn't shatter so easily.

"_**Ah...Hello Jacob, how was...your day?" **_He wheezed, his voice changing at night.

Jacob jumped, still not able to spot him, despite knowing where his hiding spot was.

The marionette hadn't moved besides turning his head to face him.

"It was alright. I had to clean up Bonnie thanks to those asses throwing pizza."

"_**I see...how unfortunate...tell me...How is Mangle's repairs?"**_

"Still the same unfortunately...If I'm unable to fix her, no one is."

"_**Do not lie to me boy.**_"

He froze, the tone quiet yet firm. It was fucking scary.

"Well...in college there was this one kid who went through the class surprisingly quick...I'm pretty sure she cheated..." He grumbled. "Though she could be anywhere by now."

"_**Ruby."**_

A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Y-yeah...how'd you know?"

"_**I am quite tired now Jacob, so I will rest. Why don't you...visit...the others?**_" The Marionette replied, turning his head forward, showing he was done talking to him.

_**Jacob Belongs to macoman1, he was used with permission and if you would like to use his character, PM and ask him first.**_


	24. Chapter 23

Jacob wondered past the night guard's office.

The guy inside just looked up at him, jumping slightly. He looked wrecked.

"So, how's things?" He asked as the guard blinked.

"Those bloody robots,-"

"Scaring the crap outta ya? Yeah, they get bored and like to do that." He said, leaning against the wall behind him.

"I hope they know I have a _heart condition_." He lied, hoping one of them overheard him.

"If you did, you wouldn't have been applicable for this job."

"Dude, cut me some slack. They've been scaring the shit out of me since the place closed for the night."

"Well we gotta do something to entertain ourselves." Chica said, making the pair jump.

"Jacob, could you come with me please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So I overheard you talking to the Marionette, what was that about?" He blinked.

"He was just asking about Foxy's repairs and someone I knew a long time ago in class. She really had a knack for robotics and surpassed our class in just a few months, I still think she cheated though."

"What was you friend's name? We could probably ask her to fix Foxy." She said with a bit of a grin but it looked more like a smirk.

"It's Ruby but she's probably moved to a fancy town far away or something."

"That's a shame. It'd be so nice to have Foxy up and running again. I sure do miss our game of tag."

It's true, those two used to sprint up and down the hallways, making one hell of a racket but they would be giggling as they got into mischief, usually involving annoying Bonnie or Balloonie(What they nicknamed Ballon Boy) somehow, though they managed to escape when Bonnie or Balloonie dobbed them into Freddy.

He frowned.

"Look Chica, I want to see Foxy fixed just as bad as you do, since I never got a chance to see Foxy running but unfortunately I was hired a day after that happened." He explained, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Isn't there like a record in your school or something?"

"First of all, it's college and second, I can't. That's a major violation of privacy and they don't just let anyone look through that stuff. Though..." He scratched his chin in thought, noticing he needed a shave as he was starting to grow stubble.

"Anyway, besides Foxy is everyone else working okay? Where's Freddy and Balloon kid?"

"Freddy's usually near the stage and Balloonie should be around somewhere..." She mumbled, holding her chin in thought, coping Jacob's pose.

"Okay then Chickie Babe, I gotta go." He teased, grinning when Chica yelled at him, hating the nickname.

"You're _so _lucky you're our repairman otherwise I'd whoop your sorry butt to the kitchen and back!"

"Whatever you say Chickie Babe!" He laughed, ducking as Chica threw a pot at him, purposely missing, as he scampered off to the stage.

"Upsetting Chica again Mr. Brown?" Freddy asked, standing near the back of the stage. He was fiddling with his hat.

"Ah I was only playing, she knows I didn't mean it." Jacob grinned from below the stage as Freddy blinked, looking at him.

"So, whatchya doing Freddy?"

"Oh, I am just cleaning my hat."

"Your hat? Looks fine to me."

"Yes well a young one accidentally threw their pizza at me."

That must've happened when he was attending Bonnie.

"Those teenagers make our lives a living hell. Hang on Freddy, I've got some stuff that'll get that pizza stain off." Jacob said, climbing onto the stage.

Freddy handed him his hat as Jacob quickly cleaned it, knowing how much he loved his hat and _hated _not having it safely in his possession.

"There ya go Freddy."

"Thank you Jacob." He said, placing it back safely upon his head.

"So Freddy, anything happen lately?" His repairman asked, ungracefully flopping on his rear as Freddy chuckled at the unusual movement.

"I'm afraid it's been quiet tonight." Those two were just talking. Jacob didn't have to hide or act like he did in front of people, these guys...they truly got him, they didn't poke fun at his flaws like others did and he could muck around and goof off without someone threatening to black mail him.

It genuinely made him smile that he had these guys to count on, not to back stab him like his other '_friends_' did.

He also began to wonder how his parents were faring with his hyped up little brother.

Once he thought about bringing him here during the day but realised if his sibling had a melt down, it would be bad. _Really bad._

This isn't the usual screaming-and-throwing-yourself-on-the-floor tantrum.

This was a full blown destroy-and-attack-everything-that-moves-or-blinks tantrum.

Unfortunately, his younger brother suffered from ADD. He truly was a kind kid but he had been babied so much, he didn't know when to draw the line and had paid the price when Jacob returned for Summer break.

While he was boarding at college, his brother had a tantrum over something stupid and he came back to find most of his room destroyed.

That was the first time he had _ever _screamed at his little brother.

_**He never hit him.**_

But he screamed at him in such fury, his smaller sibling shot off and hid under his own bed, never setting foot in his big brother's room again. Even making a macaroni apology letter, however that wouldn't replace the $5,000 equipment that he destroyed.

So he just stopped talking to him for a while and let it truly sink in.

Since then, he thought more carefully before exploding.

A faint sound of pit pattering footsteps that reminded Jacob of his little brother, causing him and Freddy to look over at the doorway.

"Hey! Hey Jacob!"

They looked down to see Balloon boy running towards them but because of his short legs, he awkwardly waddled towards them and Jacob had to use every fibre and atom of his willpower not to burst into a fit of laughter from how silly he looked.

However his tone sounded alarmed as Jacob hopped off the stage.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down kid, what''s wrong?"

"_**The Marionette**_'s gone!"

"Now hang on kid, maybe he's just hiding, remember last time you thought he was gone when he was just lying still beside the prizes?"

"I'm serious, he's _gone!_"

"We'll just go look." He said, following Balloon kid to the arcade as Freddy frowned, watching them go. Bonnie walked in through a doorway on the other side of the room.

"Where are they going?" He asked, only needing to take a single step to get onto the stage.

"It seems he was too impatient to wait."

"Wait, he's initiated the plan already? Isn't it too soon?"

"With him, you never know. Go tell Chica and Foxy, we need to be ready for _them._"

"Right away." Bonnie said, his animatronic eyes becoming visible through his normal eyes.

Standing in the shadows behind Freddy, a shadow laughed.

"_Excellent work, my friend."_

_"I. Hate. You." _Freddy said, his own animatronic eyes visible in his rage.

"_You can hate me as much as you'd like but I give the orders, you just follow them Boo-Boo."_

Freddy gritted his artificial teeth. He wished more then anything that he could warn his friends, tell them everything that was happening but an invisible force, something within his circuitry, forbade it.

Jacob and Balloon Boy entered the room.

Sure enough,

He was gone.

"..._Ah shi-"_


	25. Chapter 24

Crystal yawned, stretching back as her back gave a faint _pop_, resulting in her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm guessing that feels better?" Cindy asked as Crystal simply nodded, flopping over their couch, landing on Cindy's lap.

"Eugh! Damn Crystal, you'd better lay off that pizza, you're getting heavy!"

"_Neoooo I'm noooot!_" Crystal whined, slapping at her sister, who held her arms in front of her to block her attacks.

"Hey! No scratching!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty now stop fighting." Ruby chuckled she walked down the stairs, a towel around her shoulders as she was drying her hair. Her industrial overalls were now replaced with longs jeans and a slightly baggy dark blue shirt plus her steel-capped boots, all of the grime, dust and dirt washed off.

"But she started it!"

"No, butt-zilla did when she flopped on me."

They started play fighting again.

"I swear I'll end it if you two knock over that lamp."

They both froze, noticing her dangerously close they were to said lamp. It was one that Ruby's great aunt had given her some time before she passed on to the afterlife.

It had a very vase like body with light blue Chinese dragons wrapping around it and their claws resting just near the switch to switch it on and off. The lamp shade had several glow in the dark butterflies that glowed light blue and purple after absorbing the lamp's light and it was really beautiful at night.

They both scooted away from it, sitting on the _other_ couch.

"Ready? And...resume!" Cindy said and they went back at it, making Ruby face palm.

"_You idiots._"

"Oh come on, admit it your life would be boring with out." Cindy grinned as Crystal nodded her head. Ruby surprised both of them by _jumping_ over then and flipping onto the couch.

"What? Are you calling me_ boring?" _They all laughed as Crystal looked over at the dog/cat flap on the back door. It was already there when Ruby and Cindy moved in.

"Hey, do you think we should get a puppy? Or a cat?" She asked the two, now just laying across her sibling's lap, legs dangling off the arm of the chair.

"Uh I dunno Crystal, we're pretty busy..." Cindy sighed, leaning back, Crystal always wanted a puppy but they wouldn't really have the time to care for one.

"Yeah, besides we have no idea how'd they react to the animatronics." Ruby added, looking sadly at the youngest one who pouted.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we could go to the pet shop and _play_ with some puppies?" Cindy suggested but Crystal pouted.

"That'll just make it worse!" She whined, kicking her legs in annoyance.

"No it won't, I'll hold one on you lap until it pees on you, then you'll change your mind."

"Ew, gross!" Both Ruby and Crystal said, shuddering in unison.

"Anyway, have you come up with any ideas Ruby?" Crystal asked, looking at the raven haired woman.

"I have one but I'm still thinking how to pull it off..."

They both sat up, looking at her.

"Well?"

"You know the old Pizzeria?"

"What about it?" Cindy asked.

Ruby crossed her right leg over the left, pulling the photo out of her pocket.

"If there's any clues about the newer animatronics or something to override any programming garda has put into them, it would be there...hopefully..."

"Wait, wait...you're not saying you're gonna _break into_ the old Pizzeria?!" Cindy said, sitting upright.

"Maybe but based on those rumours, folks would be too scared to go near there. Besides...I say the original place while we were driving to the new one and some of the windows were smashed in. From the looks of it kids just throw rocks then run and no one's bothered to repair it. I'll use that to get in."

"You sure that's such a good idea?"

"At the moment yes." She replied looking at the fabric still stuck to the photo.

"Well are you going alone or what's the plan?"

"All of the animatronics were moved to the new pizzeria and the old ones we saved from the smelter. Besides, I can handle myself. You guys stay here with Freddy and the crew. I'll call you if I find any old documents."

"You don't seriously think they'd leave stuff like that lying in an old building?"

"Well they _were _set on destroying the animatronics."

"Yeah but that was _different_." Cindy said frowning.

"Look, any signs of trouble and I'm gone, okay?"

"I still don't think you should be going off on your own is unusually risky for you?"

"It's gotta be done, besides I can defend myself." The two gave her an uncertain look.

"Anyway, I'll have me phone on me." Her Scottish accent slipped out as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen table, thinking her plan over again.

She'd have to park her car on the street where people would be able to see it in case something _did_ happen. She'd rather risk a trespassing charge then death.

Her mobile was kept in her pocket, flash light in hand as she parked outside the front of the pizzeria.

Her palms were sweating as she stared at the building. There was a broken window to the left, hidden by some bins.

Ruby stood for a minute, staring at the darkness inside, it hid everything from view but she could hear the empty hallways. The empty silence was so loud, it almost covered her pounding heart.

She flicked on the switch as the flashlight lit up the dark hallways, slowly climbing in while avoiding the glass.

'_Shit, this place is in bad shape._' She looked around.

Jesus this place was creepy.

Ruby walked towards the old security office. The instant smell of mould hitting her sensitive nose, making her recoil. She stepped back out, coughing as her eyes watered.

That smell, she knew it wasn't pizza...it was...something else...

Ruby lifted her shirt to cover her nose and mouth, it would be better then directly breathing the stuff directly into her lungs.

She leaned into the office, shining the flashlight over the dust covered desk, a large spider climbing up it to reach it's web above. This helped Ruby spot a crack in the wall, showing the hallway on the other side.

Ruby walked through, careful to avoid the webs otherwise she'd freak out, spiders _and_ their webs being her Kryptonite.

The first thing she noticed,

Was a poster.

_**Sorry if this chapter was kinda sloppy, I was RP with a friend while writing this as I was waiting for a reply XD Don't worry, the next chapter will have my full attention!**_


	26. Chapter 25

**(!WARNING!)**

_**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE NOT SUITED FOR YOUNG OR SENSITIVE VIEWERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

Ruby walked up to it.

"_Celebrate?"_ Then she noticed someone had scratched out something into the wall itself beside it.

_THE NOSE_

She blinked, tilting her head to the side before cautiously poking it, maybe there was a secret button-

_HONK!_

She won't lie, she shot out of her skin and landed flat on her arse, hair spiked as her heart was about to claw it's way out of her chest. Her pupils dilated as she relaxed, taking a breath to calm down.

'_Who the bloody hell puts something like that in a poster?!'_ Ruby pouted, glaring at it as she stood up, dusting herself off. The awful smell, the stupid frights. If this keeps up, she might actually vomit, the odour being that bad. Almost as bad as Freddy.

Which reminded her that she needed to clean him or replace his fur.

'_Great time to be thinking about that.'_

She rolled her eyes at herself, picking up her flashlight and continuing down the hallway.

Just to her left, she noticed another poster of Freddy.

But he was yellow...no...more like golden... She pulled the photo out of her pocket and comparing the piece of fabric to the colour in the distorted image.

Yeah...it looked like a match but she didn't recall Freddy or anyone else mentioning a Golden copy of himself...

_Heha ha...he haha..._

She spun around, hearing a little girl laugh and was instantly reminded of that Balloon kid, looking around-

-until something pulled her into the office, both doors slamming shut, despite the building not having any power. She looked up to see the same Golden Freddy from the poster, only sitting on the ground, slumped against the desk.

Ruby froze, every hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Her pupils shrunk to pinpoints and she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

She shivered violently as the Golden Freddy groaned, human like rasping in his voice compared to normal Freddy's slightly robotic voice.

"_**I...have been waiting...so long..."**_ He wheezed, his head slowly turning to lean to the left, small red lights glowing inside those empty hollow sockets.

Ruby was too scared to speak, noticing handprints on his face, they looked like the size of a child's. She quickly glanced around for any escape, anything.

"_**Yes...I am a monster...After what I did...I can never ask for forgiveness...**_"

Ruby blinked, sweat running down her forehead, her eyes becoming bloodshot as she realised who it was.

"F..._Frank?_" His head tilted the other way.

"_**The one and only...let me guess...you're one of those teens pulling off a dare or some crap, right?**_" He said, suddenly sounding venomous, one of his lifeless hands twitching.

He was immediately in her face, holding her off the ground and screaming in her face, a horrible distorting sound as she saw a rotten fleshy face staring back at her, shriveled and brown, wrinkled like someone who stayed too long in water.

It looked like an older man, faint whispers of his living self barely recognisable as she was greatly reminded of a mummy without the bandages. Her heart was in her throat.

Ruby screamed and dropped the photo, it flipping and falling to the floor face down.

Golden Freddy didn't notice as he clamped his jaws down.

_SCRNK_

Onto metal.

A slender spindly arm had shoved her head out of the way as Golden Freddy chomped down on that instead.

"_**I'm sorry but I need that young lady alive.**_"

A white smiling mask seemed to float out of the shadows, an insanely inhuman grin painted across it's features.

"_**What's this? A friend of yours?**_"

'_Did...did he follow me?'_ Ruby wondered as the Marionette, quick as shadows, had hit Golden Freddy's back, using his arm as a whip as the bear released the petrified woman however her instincts kicked in and she fled the room through one of the open doors.

"Hi, uh have you seen a Marionette around?"

Ruby didn't hear a word he said, her fear only making her think of one thing.

_Escape._

She shot down the hallway, blending into the darkness.

The man blinked, adjusting his glasses.

"_A simple 'Yes' would have been fine._" He muttered, looking where she ran from only to run off to the left as a large yellow bear flew through the wall, nearly crushing him. He looked like Freddy.

However 'Freddy' noticed him and screamed another horrid sound.

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU USELESS TEENAGE C*NTS!**_"

He flinched until the Marionette grabbed the yellow bear.

"_**Now, now, no swearing...I thought a man of your age would be better then that Frank.**_" The Marionette teased but Golden Freddy's Rage, once triggers, was a dangerous and somewhat lethal thing that had been passed on from Frank.

"_**GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING MUPPET!**_" He then hurled the Marionette towards Jacob, sending them both skidding across the floor, out of view.

"_**Are you alright Jacob?**_"

"Yeah I'm fine, mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"_**We're here for your friend.**_"

Another scream rung out and the Marionette moved so much like a snake, slipping off into the darkness with fast, graceful and unnatural movement, it sent chills down Jacob's spine.

Ruby had ran into the backroom, slipping around Golden Freddy when he entered as well and jumped onto the stage, tripping on something.

It was an old microphone with FF on it. Ruby picked it up, maybe she could use it, maybe jam it into the mechanism of his jaw next time he tried to tear her head off?

Golden Freddy only took a single step to get onto the stage, basically in front of Ruby as her eyes watered, tears streaming down and landing on the microphone in her hands.

In two steps as she cowered, towering over her, the angle and her eyes looking like a terrified child.

She closed her eyes.

Like a terrified child.

_Like a-_

"_Please stop."_ Ruby whispered, trembling as her whole frame shook in fear, her heart making her chest ache and her breathing felt unbearably hot and tedious, her eyes stinging from crying.

Freddy held his head.

"_**Father in Heaven, what have I done?**_"

Ruby looked up at the senile voice. The bear looked at her, still having those black eyes.

"A-are you okay now?" She was terrified that he'd change back in an instant, snapping her neck or taking her head off with one bite.

"_**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,**_" He kept repeating over in a loop, stepping back and vanishing into the shadows, his head still in his hands as blood ran down those empty sockets like tears, through the spaces between his bulky fingers, falling to the floor but crumbling away like dust before reaching the ground. The same was happening to the rest of him.

Before he left, a vivid image appeared in Ruby's mind of Golden Freddy's face rushing at her, screaming again as her eyes rolled into her head, falling off the stage and landing on the ground below, unconscious.


	27. Chapter 26

_**The Marionette **_hovered over Ruby, watching her chest for movement.

She was breathing. His trip here hadn't been for waste.

"Holy Crap...is that-?" Jacob asked, kneeling beside the unconscious woman.

"_**Yes...she can repair Foxy...**_" He wheezed, cutting him off as he stood with his arms and legs holding his main body aloft in the air, somewhat like a spider standing on an invisible web.

Her phone started ringing in her pocket, making him jump as Ruby groaned.

Jacob glanced at the number, not sure if he'd recognise it or not.

He didn't.

However he still answered.

"Uhh...hello?"

"_Who is this?_" A female voice, her voice immediately suspicious.

He looked to _**the Marionette**_, who just blankly stared back at him.

"I'm uh I'm Jacob...who is thi-"

"_What have you done with Ruby you fuck?" _The woman said, her tone low and quiet, making him shudder.

"N-Nothing! I-if you mean your friend I just found her here unconscious."

_**The Marionette**_ had tried to stop him from talking but face-palmed when he didn't notice his gestures to shut up.

"_Then what the hell were you doing following her?"_ The voice snarled and he blinked.

"I-I'm the janitor," He lied. "I was cleaning up when I heard a scream and saw this woman laying on the ground unconscious, it looked like she fell off the stage or something." He said, working with the lie.

"_How about you stay right where you fucking are and I'll come get my friend. __**Don't even think about trying anything bub.**_" She hissed and Jacob nodded, realising she wouldn't have seen it.

"Y-yeah, yeah okay." He hung up and whimpered, sliding the phone back into her pocket.

"_**The janitor?**_"

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" He retorted, shuddering.

"_**She's...quite pleasant...**_" _**The Marionette**_ replied sarcastically as Ruby groaned again, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Uh..." Her head shot up to look at him, also noticing _**The Marionette**_. "So...what happened?"

Ruby noticed the microphone and picked it up.

"Frankly that's none of your business, I don't even know you and second, why the hell were you two following me?" She asked, casting a suspicious glance at _**the Marionette**_ who remained silent.

"Hey, I'm just here to retrieve him, that's it." Jacob replied, gesturing the the animatronic behind him. He turned around. "Why the heck did you leave anyway?"

"_**Because...you can repair Foxy...**_" He wheezed, staring at the woman, giving her chills.

"How do you know that?"

"That's actually my fault." Jacob answered, rubbing his head. "I mentioned you were in my class and finished it ahead of everybody else..."

"Wait...Jacob Brown? Jesus you could've just called and asked me."

"I didn't have you number." He grimaced as Ruby just sighed.

"Well, I dropped something a while back, so wait here." She then walked towards the office, avoiding _**the Marionette **_and walking up the hallway, picking up the old photo, pocketing it as she decided to explore the area. She noticed movement.

"_**May I ask what you're doing here?**_"

Ruby jumped, _**the Marionette's**_ face in the window giving her a fright, her hair spiking slightly.

"_**Apologies**_."

"Give a girl a warning next time. Anyway, I was actually curious about this old place...since hearing so many different rumours, that's all." She cooly replied, walking out as she was still looking around.

"Besides, if you want me to repair...uh Foxy, was it?" She asked, acting coy.

"-Then I'll need some form of reference, like previous models, blue prints, something so I'm not going in blind. There's less chance of making a mistake then." She answered, looking at a news clipping she picked up, mentioning the pizzeria closing down.

_**The Marionette**_ just stared silently at her as Jacob wondered over.

"Uh, your phone rang while you were unconscious, your friend's coming to pick you up." He said as the woman sighed.

"That sounds about right." She said, still looking around.

"She...also thinks I'm a janitor..."

"Panic on the spot?"

"Y-yeah.."

Ruby shook her head.

"Where'd that bear go?" He asked as she tensed.

"I...I don't know..." She mumbled, looking at the microphone in her small hand.

Didn't Freddy say he lost his microphone? Was this it or Golden Freddy's?

Ruby sighed, dark bags under her eyes from the trauma earlier, unaware of the dark bruises forming around her neck.

"So, why do you have Freddy's mic?" Jacob asked, looking at the retro design of it.

"Part of the dare, I need evidence, so I don't have to go through all _that_ again." She mumbled, rubbing her sore throat, wincing as it wasn't ready for poking and prodding just yet. It was a wonder he didn't just crush her throat in his hand.

Pure luck probably. She was just grateful to still be breathing.

A car honked outside, making everyone jump.

"That's me." Ruby said, quickly darting towards the window she climbed through.

"Wait, will you still fix Foxy?"

Ruby froze, looking back at the man and _**The Marionette**_.

"It's the least I can do...especially after..._that_..." She replied before climbing out, running over to Cindy's car. She got in her own car as Crystal got in with her.

"Are you-Jesus your neck!"

"_Shh, don't yell it._"

"Man that looks bad, what the hell happened in there?" Ruby coughed, instantly regretting it as her throat screamed in protest and her eyes watered, the muscles throbbing in pain, basically screaming for her to not do it again.

"_Water._" She said as Crystal handed her a water bottle, the water was warm from being on the floor but cold water would've made it worse.

Even though it tasted bad, it helped ease her aching neck muscles, as her throat started to become less tense.

"Thanks. Anyway, we know who's fur that was stuck to the photo."

"Whose?"

"Golden Freddy. Now, let's just head home."

"Where'd you get the fancy mic?"

"Don't worry about it, I just want to get home and rest."

Once Ruby's car pulled off, Cindy followed behind her and once they got home, Ruby and everyone went into the shed.

_**Sorry this chapter**__**'s short but yeah, this is after a full on day and man am I buggered XD anywho while I write, I have cookie clicker running in the background, I guess that still counts as playing and multitasking! X'D**_

_**Also, great news, my workshop is finally being set up! I'm so excited! :D Don't worry, that doesn't mean the story will be abandoned, I will try to post at least one chapter per day if I can, if not that means it'll be the next day with another chapter maybe P:**_

_**Also thank so much for all the love this story has been getting! It's really left me shocked as you guys can probably tell XD **_


	28. Chapter 27

Bonnie's ears twitched as he looked up, smiling as the three walked in.

"Hello girls! Wanna play?" He asked, oblivious to the rain cloud above the trio's heads.

"Is something wrong?" Freddy asked Ruby, who had her head down, trying to hide the bruises circling around her neck.

"Recon didn't turn out too well. I couldn't find any blueprints." She said, wondering over to the couch the two had pushed into the shed while she was out, she also noticed a TV and their old Xbox 360 set up too, it had been playing a movie, _The Land Before Time_.

She flopped and Freddy noticed the bruises.

"Ruby, your neck!" He picked her up, hugging the woman gently, which was surprising for his bulky appearance and intimidating height.

"It's okay Freddy, it'll heal but I got a present for ya." She said, holding up the microphone. He blinked, his eyes making that classic _plink_ sound as he stared at it.

"You found my old mic? I thought it was gone forever..." He said, putting her down as she handed him his microphone.

"I can't believe you found Freddy's mic!" Chica exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a giddy kid, grinning the best she could as Frosting made a high whine.

"Oh yeah, Ruby how'd you get those bruises on your neck?" She asked, walking over to her.

"Uh..._just a little misunderstanding_..." She mumbled.

Unfortunately Foxy heard.

"Wha' kin'da '_misunderstand'n'?_" The Fox pirate asked, walking over and crossing his arms, making Ruby notice that his hook looked a bit weird but shrugged it off.

"Now's not a good time. The point is-"

"If you got yourself hurt to get this mic-"

"No, no! It's nothing like that Freddy, honest!" She sighed, pulling out the photo and the fabric attached.

Immediately they recognised it.

"That looks like it's part of the old mascot's costume, doesn't it Freddy?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward to look at the golden fur better.

"_Did he attack ye?_"

They looked over at Foxy, who was tense.

"He thought I was someone else."

"So he did-"

"_LET ME FINISH DAMMIT!"_

They all jumped, not hearing her yell before.

"_Yes, _Golden Freddy _did_ attack me _BUT _he came to his senses and realised what was going on before anything else happened. Do you remember _**The Marionette**_?"

"Y-yeah, he's creepy." Chica spoke, slowly nodding her head, still stunned by the outburst.

"He was there."

"_What?_" Chica's worried tone was painfully obvious.

"He saved me from Golden Freddy,"

"_What?_" Foxy's ears had gone flat against his head.

"-he followed me there, so we can't rule out that he knows that all of you guys are hiding out here."

"_WHAT?!_" This time it came from everybody, minus Ruby obviously.

"And tomorrow I'll be at the new pizzeria."

"_What?!_" Freddy put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? What if you're attacked? We won't be able to help you from here." Ruby smiled.

"Freddy, you'll kinda stick out of the crowd."

"-We can wear trench coats and hats!" Bonnie said and they all imagined the animatronics in shady coats and hats trying to sneak around the pizzeria. They nearly burst out laughing.

"Sorry Bonnie but that'll be even _more _suspicious then you guys walking in normally besides, he did save my life and this will also give me a chance to get a first hand experience with their circuitry, I could even see if there's an external chip on their motherboard causing them to attack you, we can't really pass up such an opportunity."

"Still, ye shoul'n't be 'venturin' in'ta t'e beast's belly alone."

"I'll go with you, I work there and it won't look odd."

"Why do I keep getting left behind?" Cindy asked.

"I agree." Bonnie said, nodding as he crossed his arms.

"We can look after ourselves and safety in numbers."

"Definitely." They chimed as the group nodded.

"For now," Ruby started as she flopped on the couch again and picked up a controller, starting a game. "Let's play a game to get our minds off this for a while." She grinned as Kameo: Elements of Power appeared on the screen with a fairy-like elf as the main character.

Everyone quietly sat down, watching the game as everyone started to de-stress, however they were still worried.

After sometime, they had become so drawn into the gameplay, only Ruby remembered their mission tomorrow-well _her _mission anyway.

"This game is so cool! Turn into that gorilla again!" Bonnie cried as Ruby laughed, dropping her head, however she froze as her neck reminded her of it's injury.

"Alright guys, time for bed, we got stuff to do tomorrow." Cindy reminded them, standing and turning the console off.

"Awwww!" The group pouted as Kameo vanished back into her world.

They went to bed, thinking about tomorrow, so many thoughts running through their minds as they struggled to sleep, only managing to rest in the early hours of the morning.

"Ye sure t'e Lass's should be go'n ta t'e pit o' hell on t'eir own?" Foxy asked as Freddy frowned.

"No, I don't like it any better then you do Foxy but we can't just stroll in."

"-or _can we?_" They looked over at Chica as Bonnie started grinning.

"Yeah! We were the original Freddy Fazbear band, right?"

"As true as t'at be Bonn'e, t'e pe'ple be scar'd silly of all o' us, s'pecia'lly ol' Foxy."

"But they were rumours, none of that happened!" Chica cried in protest.

"'_cept t'e murders_." Foxy reminded

"Well the adults abandoned us, even tried to destroy us. I say..." They looked at him.

"-we forget the adults."

"-_ave ye lost ye marbles Freddy?!_"

"No. We were made by a unique man to protect the innocence of the young ones. The adults threw us away to be destroyed because of something one of _them _did. Ruby and Cindy, even Crystal, they gave us a second chance when no one else did."

"But Freddy, we're not going to..._hurt_ anyone, are we?"

"Of course not but we remain the protectors of the children...and our family...For Ruby, Cindy and Crystal."

They all started recalling the memories of the time they spent with the girls.

An image of Freddy grabbing Ruby's arm, pleading for his very life.

"_For Ruby, whose kind heart and gift allowed us our second chance." _

It now showed Ruby repairing all of their circuitry.

Another image of Cindy, smiling awkwardly at them.

"_For Cindy, who overcame her own fear to befriend and help repair us._"

It showed Cindy repairing their damaged limbs.

They remembered Crystal fainting when she saw them.

"_And for Crystal, who helped bring Foxy back to us, who showed us that even some adults are still children inside." _

It now showed her talking to Foxy as he tapped his fake eye.

"_These three girls are apart of the Fazbear crew...our family and we __**will**__ protect them, __**regardless of the cost!**__"_

All three rose their furry fists in the air with a cheer.

They had a plan.

The next morning, everyone was set for the pizzeria. It was Crystal's day off, so she wasn't in uniform.

She was sporting a nice white singlet with a light blue hooded jacket with short sleeves and her hair was plaited back. She wore her favourite crystal stud earrings.

She wore a yellow floral skirt with white sandals, each having a small flower on the side with her favourite anklet on her right ankle. It was a silver band with small stars on it and she found a wolf charm that had fallen off her bracelet.

Crystal decided to attach it to her anklet, grinning as it coincidentally had a scratch over it's right eye, you could still see it but the scratch looked like an intentional scar. For the last touch, she put on a peach coloured watch.

Cindy wanted to dress up too, wearing denim shorts with embroidered dragons on the side of the legs that she had sewn on herself. Their white stood out against the almost black denim texture.

She wore her normal runners but cleaned to grime off them, however she wanted to add some flare, so she put her light up shoe laces through instead of her normal onces. She slipped on a green tank top and grinned, flipping her long fringe about, her sun earrings catching the light as she struck a pose like a boss. She wore a blue watch.

Ruby wore long jeans with embroidered crescent moons stitched on near the bottom of the legs, swirls on the side of each moon. She had on her steel capped boots with a dark blue singlet and a black hoodie, also having short sleeves and the same crescent moon design embroidered onto the back and shoulders like a logo.

She wore mismatched earrings, one of the moon and the other a star as she had her hair tied back for the first time that the girls had seen. She used makeup to hide her hideous bruises and had a grey and white watch.

Once they were ready, they all got in Cindy's car and drove off for the pizzeria.


	29. Chapter 28

The three felt somewhat nervous about entering the pizzeria and Crystal was deciding whether or not to quit.

As they approached, Cindy decided to fiddle with the radio as usual, hearing part of the news station mention something about a severe weather warning, a storm or something for tonight.

Crystal looked over at Ruby.

How was she _not _nervous about having to work on one of those _other_ animatronics?

Well, if she was, she hid it pretty damn well.

"Hey Ruby? You sure you want to do this?"

"Would you prefer that muppet pop up at our place?"

"Uh...good point..."

"Besides, I doubt they'd do anything during the day with people around." Crystal added, trying to be part of the conversation.

"Another good point minion." Cindy joked, trying to lighten the situation, however it did little effect as they slowly approached the familiar building. It wasn't easy finding a parking space but after five minutes, they managed to get one near the front door.

"Alright, check your earrings, make sure they're working."

Ruby's voice faintly echoed from their earrings.

Cindy suggested that they take walkie talkies but she pointed out that would be far too suspicious in the pizzeria. Then Crystal suggested they tried to use something to disguise them with.

So Ruby worked for 3 hours fixing and wiring replicas of their favourite earrings, making sure that they would work.

She wouldn't lie, making _working_ walkie talkies that were _constantly on _was no easy task and she was about ready to scrap the idea at one point.

However Chica cheered her on as she continued working and she grinned at the memory.

All of the animatronics had been extremely kind, supportive and helpful. She sighed.

"Those guys...they're pretty cool aren't they?" Cindy asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, over the past couple of weeks, they'd made everyday awesome. Hey, remember the time you tried to teach Bonnie to play the Ukulele?" Crystal asked, leaning on their seats to talk to the two in the front.

They all giggled as Bonnie struggled to learn how to handle the tiny guitar but when Cindy gave him her old acoustic guitar, he was over the moon and basically declared her as his 'Best Friend For Life'

Despite having large hands, Bonnie was surprisingly good at playing it, able to get the strings with a pick that Cindy also gave him and during their spare time would have jamming sessions as everyone would sit around and watch, clap or sing along if they knew the song(_Or got to know it in some cases_)

"Yeah, that was funny as hell but sweet. We should have another jamming session when we get back." She grinned, looking over at Ruby.

"Though you and Freddy reading out stories is cool too, especially with Freddy's deep voice."

Yep, Ruby brought out her books for the crew to read and surprised them all when he began to read out loud, making another fun bonding activity for the group.

"But that's nowhere near as fun as Foxy's stories or his games." Crystal playfully added.

True, Foxy was well known for telling fantastic stories that would draw you into his imagination, whisking you away on incredible journeys and bewildering adventures, though he showed the girls a game he used to play with the kids, which he played with them, since he was still way taller then them.

They would make three toy chests and Foxy would hide them. Once one of the girls found one, Foxy would chase them and the girls had to run to a 'safe point' with their treasure before he got them.

Now one thing the animatronics failed to mention was that Foxy, _was fast._

Even with Ruby's jogging, Cindy's sprinting and Crystal's track running, they could _barely _stay out of Foxy's reach.

Then again, Foxy could have just been going easy on them.

Anyway one thing he yelled while chasing one of them was,

"**_SWIGGITY SWOOTY I'M COMIN FOR DAT BOOTEH!_**"

He would often chase after Crystal, probably because she was the youngest of them but when he'd catch her, or any of them, he's do so in a one armed hug.

"Good times, we'll have to do more of that."

"Yeah after this, I'll quit and we'll have nothing to do with this place. We can just do our thing and avoid them, things'll be good, right?" Crystal said, smiling as rain started to fall.

"I'll do those repairs to other Foxy as soon as possible, then we'll leave. The earrings seem okay, so you guys have lunch, I'll do my thing then we'll go."

They nodded, getting out of the car and walking inside as the rain started to fall heavily, becoming louder, even from inside the building it could be heard over the music, arcade machines and people talking.

The animatronic's gazes briefly locked onto them as soon as they entered before carrying on with their programmed routine as a blonde haired woman with pink tips approached them.

"Hey Crystal, I didn't know you had a shift today." She said, blinking her blue eyes.

"That's cause I don't. Guys, this is Ellie, she's on the register with me during the same shift."

"Nice to meet you." Cindy said, giving her a quick glance before looking over at the new animatronics.

"Thanks...those animatronics are basically the only thing keeping this place so popular in my opinion, right Cryssie?"

'Cryssie' grimaced.

"Please don't call me that. Anyway we're just here for a visit, that's all." She said as the older teen often babied her, despite Crystal having more experience.

Ruby glanced over at the kid's cove, heading over.

"You guys find a table while I fix Foxy-"

"Wait, what?" Ellie walked over, standing in her way.

"You're fixing the Mangle?" She was pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Cindy asked.

"W-well the bite..."

"Bloody Hell, that's just a rumour. Now if you don't mind, I need to get on with my job." She said, having to physically move Ellie out of her way.

"_What's with your friend?_" Cindy whispered.

"_She thinks she witnessed the bite of 87._"

"_What?_"

"_Well some assholes brainwashed her as a kid into thinking that she was actually there._"

"_Jesus._"

Ruby walked over to the mess that was supposed to be an animatronic and knelt.

"So you're the new Foxy, huh? _Christ_...they sure did make a mess of you."

The 'Mangle' could barely lift her head, eye swinging around in the socket to look at the one talking.

"_H-H-H-I-ZZZ-iii I-I-I'm Foooooooo-ZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRR and wel-wel-wel-welcome to FR-FR-FR-Freddy's pi-ZZZZZZZ-ria!"_

Ruby winced at the high pitched sound 'Foxy' made as she tried to speak, rubbing her ears as they were ringing.

"_Man...I've got some serious work to do._" Foxy's eyes changed from fogged over to normal, like the other animatronics.

"_Ye-e-e-e go-nn-a fix me?_" The new Foxy asked, head flopping over to the side.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'll have to move you to the backroom though." She said, looking around. If this Foxy was built like the other Foxy, she might be pretty heavy.

She wondered to the backroom, looking for something to carry Foxy with. Maybe a wheelbarrow.

Oddly enough she found one near the backdoor and pushed it towards kids cove, lifting Foxy and all of her bits and pieces into the wheelbarrow before the kids could get stuck into her, she even seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the kids that had run at Foxy pouted and wondered away to play with the other animatronics.

"_T-tha-a-ank ye-e-e."_ Ruby just nodded as she pushed the heavier wheelbarrow towards the backroom, parking it beside the large reinforced timber and metal table.

It looked like it was specifically built for them and she wouldn't be surprised.

Lifting the pieces onto the table, Ruby made sure to line them all up to see if any parts were missing or damaged.

Meanwhile at the dining table, Cindy and Crystal were sitting around having some soft drink and chatting to Ellie, who noticed a kid throw something, which landed on their table.

It was Foxy's eye.

Ellie went incredibly pale as the orb twitched and the pupil seemed to shrink, as if focusing their gaze on her.

She sat down, feeling an anxiety attack coming on until Crystal picked it and and quickly walked towards the backroom, ignoring the child screaming at her to give it back, also yelling some colourful vocabulary at her, which earned a solid smack from their mother and a warning from the staff.

Ruby frowned.

"Where-"

"You looking for this?" Crystal asked, walking over and placing the eyeball in Ruby's hand.

"Thanks, I was wondering where the hell it had gone." She grinned, turning towards the mess known as Foxy 2.0

"Now we can get started."

"So...how bad is she?"

As soon as she said that, sparks and smoke fly from random pieces.

"Pretty bad. Kids these days are nothing but bloody brats. I remember my Mum would've flogged the living daylights out of me if I destroyed someone else's property."

"Yeah, those kids swear too." Crystal added, deciding not to repeat what she heard the eight year old say.

"That's white trash for you. Hey you wanna stay and help?" She asked, looking at the younger teen.

"What about Cindy?" Ruby stretched, her back popping as random parts of Foxy shivered in response.

"I'd go grab her, it'd be good for you guys to learn some new things. I'll get started while you do that."

"Yeah, okay."

_**Ellie belongs to Epic Skyshine, be sure to ask her if you want to use her character. I do not own Ellie :P**_

_**Swiggity Swooty I**__**'m comin for dat Booty!-Oh yes, yes I did.**_

_**Also, I apologise for the delay in this chapter, thing's have been getting crazy busy but now the girls are in the pizzeria and new Foxy is about to get repaired plus those earrings DID serve a purpose **_**:3**


	30. Chapter 29

Foxy's eye rolled up to the sky.

"Ye t'ink t'is be a good idea?" He asked Freddy underneath a bulky mass of clothe that served as his '_disguise_'.

"No but we can't let them go into that place by themselves especially with that _**Marionette**_ and I can't fight the feeling something bad's going to happen." Freddy whispered back under his own '_disguise_'.

They had basically wrapped themselves up in massive sheets of fabric from Cindy's 'yet to be decided' pile of cloth, though if anyone was close enough they'd easily be able to see their faces and flee.

Luckily, the heavy rain kept everyone off the streets.

"Wha' 'bout Bonnie 'n' Chica?" The Fox Pirate asked, looking at his old friend with his only working eye.

"They'll be fine where they are, in case the girl's come back." The bear spoke as they continued trudging through the rain.

"Ya t'ink t'e rain will damage ou' circuits?" He asked as he was getting a bit wet.

"I don't think so, our metal frame was replaced, remember? Water shouldn't get in." He said, still a bit worried about the girls.

They had taken off before he could try and talk them out of it and ever since an explicitly horrid feeling had settled deep in his mainframe that he couldn't shake off.

"D' ye eve' kno' 'ere t'ey are Freddy?" Foxy asked as they had been walking for a good twenty minutes, though their pace was quite fast compared to a human's.

"I remember the journey from the warehouse. The tarp Ruby wrapped me up in had a hole and I was able to see the street signs we passed on the way home."

Fox looked surprised that Freddy easily called anything else besides the Pizzeria 'home'.

He was thankful his design didn't have a tail, otherwise it would have stuck out and both given away his '_disguise_' and gotten all wet and heavy.

"See? Up there is First Street. We're getting close." Freddy said, alerting Foxy as they continued walking in the rain.

"Don't worry Chica, everyone will be back safe and sound in no time!" Bonnie said, sitting down beside his old friend, who was cuddling Frosting.

"I know, I know...but I still can't help but worry, you know?" She said, setting the cupcake down between the two of them and lifting one knee up, resting both her hands on it in a very human like manner.

"Same here. I really wish we could've gone with Freddy and Foxy but what if they girls come home and find all of us _missing?_They would panic and run off looking for us. This way, we can tell them where Freddy and Foxy are if they beat those two home." He said with a little grin, resting a purple hand on Chica's shoulder.

"So don't worry, okay?" She didn't look convinced.

"How about a game of Uno?" He quickly asked, trying to distract her from stressing.

"Okay." She sighed as they walked over and started sorting out their cards.

Cindy and Crystal stood around a large work table as Ruby had already repaired Foxy's other eye, starting to reattach her proper limbs and remove the second head and extra limbs she could only guess that kids had stuck on her.

"Uh, hey."

They all looked up as Jacob walked in.

"Hey dude." Ruby replied, continuing with her task at hand.

"Wait...you're the janitor on the phone." Cindy suddenly realised.

"U-uh yeah, I uh-"

"Save it." Cindy replied, eyes narrowing. "I'm not as easy going as Ruby here, Bub."

Ruby didn't even bother saying anything, they could sort themselves out, she needed to focus on Foxy.

How the hell they managed to mess up Foxy _this _badly was beyond her. She shook her head as she properly attached Foxy's endoskeleton's teeth to the costume's teeth.

She found Foxy's original frame and separated it from the other ones that were entangled as a horrendous mess.

"Alright, this is what I'm going to have to do to fix Foxy."

They all looked at her, even Foxy who was still in a pile of parts.

"I will have to manually separate the excess pieces until Foxy," She looked at Foxy.

"-you, are down to just your endoskeleton," She looked back up to everybody.

"-then I can easily repair and even reinforce any damaged pieces and whatever those kids did to you."

"Y-You're gonna take her apart? _Completely?_" Jacob asked, somewhat nervous.

What if she couldn't put her back together? He'd have his arse handed to him!

"Yeah but don't worry, I will only do what I _know_ I'm capable of doing."

"_D-d-dooooo-ZZZZ-oo it Lass._" Foxy spoke with a nod. "_I give-give-give-ve yeeee per-r-r-ZZZZ-mission ta fix-fix-fi-x me._" The animatronic Fox spoke.

"But-"

"The Fox has spoken." Crystal said with a nod.

"Fine." He sighed, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"Alright Foxy, let's fix ya up." Ruby said, rubbing her hands as Foxy just sighed, giving a sad smile.

Ruby started on the external pieces and removed them carefully using the tools that Jacob provided, also explaining to both Crystal and Cindy why she was doing that and how that particular piece was acting as a 'draining parasite'.

"Wait, those spare parts are taking away her energy?" Cindy asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yep. Just like when we use our arms and legs, that requires a certain amount of energy, right? Well because Foxy has so many..._accessories_...it drains far more then she's used to, which is why she barely moves, am I right?" She asked, turning to Jacob.

"Y-Yeah, Foxy just stays in one spot in standby. You probably saw it when you first found her."

Ruby nodded.

"Exactly. Removing these excess limbs will give her servos a lot of relief and then I can repair the endoskeleton's frame cause I'm pretty sure that would've worn it out too."

Once Ruby removed the last excess limb, Foxy sighed in relief and actually grinned.

"_Thank ye."_ Ruby gently rubbed her left ear.

"No problem. You're gonna feel so much better after this." Foxy just grinned blissfully and shut her eyes, resting.

Now that Foxy was just an Endoskeleton, she was able to examine the design.

It was nothing like the other animatronic's frame, which was big and bulky.

This one was smooth and sleek, it looked a lot lighter and more efficient too.

She pulled her soldering pen out of her pocket and started fixing the sparking circuits and repairing torn wires. Jacob brought over the pieces she needed based on what she was looking at and once Foxy's endoskeleton was properly repaired and reattached to their proper sockets, compared to before where they weren't even _in_ properly, Foxy looked more like an animatronic then a 'Mangle'.

It took sometime for her to properly get Foxy's costume back on, realigning the small hooks and clips with those on the endoskeleton so it would sit on correctly rather then just loosely flop around like saggy 'skin'.

"Now Foxy, I'm just gonna have to sit you up to check nothing major is damaged in your circuits, okay?"

"_A-a-aye Lasss-ZZZZZ-sss._"

Ruby helped Foxy sit up so she was leaning forward, elbows on her knees as Ruby opened her back compartment, which thankfully was manual and she blinked at the circuitry.

It was _exactly_ the same as Foxy's. Except the massive red chip that had been soldered onto Foxy 2.0's motherboard.

It looked awfully similar to the malware chip that was on Foxy, causing his seizures. She noticed that Cindy and Crystal were now talking to each other and jacob was checking something on his phone.

Cindy caught her gaze as she gestured to Jacob with her eyes.

She nodded and walked over to Jacob as Ruby looked back at the malware chip.

"So Janitor, are there any other problems with the other animatronics?" Cindy asked, standing uncomfortably close as he cleared his throat.

"Besides the occasional glitch and collapsing on stage, they seem okay."

"What do they do at night?" Crystal asked, tilting her head for the cute, hypnosis effect.

It worked.

"W-well they just uh wonder the hallways basically. It keeps their servos from locking up and gives their system a good work out too." He said, going over the incidents where the animatronics had 'glitched out'.

During this, Ruby had removed the malware chip but Foxy was aware of what she was doing.

"_Now wha're ye do'n Lass?_" Foxy whispered quietly, thankfully her voice box didn't buzz.

"_Getting rid of some malware someone planted on you. No idea who but this chip is what's made you really sick."_ She whispered back, sliding the chip into her pocket and she continued fixing the rest of Foxy's motherboard before shutting it and her back compartment.

Ruby then walked over to Foxy's left side and opened her chest compartment, easily removing and repairing the voice box.

It was a loose copper wire that kept hitting the metal casing making that awful buzz every time Foxy moved enough for the wire to make contact.

It was fairly dark by the time Foxy 2.0 was completely repaired and on her feet. Not because it was night, it was still day but the storm outside had become so bad it almost seemed like night.

_**Sorry this chapter took so long for me to do, I had to ink a drawing for an art trade on DeviantArt, anyway** **enjoy!**_


	31. Chapter 30

**_The reason why I no longer call the new Foxy 'the Mangle' is because it sounds like an insult, like 'Hey you're a mess' so that's why I don't call new Foxy 'the Mangle' but I will come up for a new name for her, so don't worry._**

"Ye sure about this?" The vixen asked, looking at Ruby who nodded.

"Yep, you're good to go. Try standing up."

The new pirate swung her legs over the side of the table and carefully slid off, standing tall over them.

Once Foxy 2.0 was up and standing on her own feet, they all walked towards the main room.

"Seriously, how'd you managed to fix her up so quick?" Jacob asked as Ruby yawned.

"I wouldn't call three hours quick but you look at them like you would look at the anatomy of a human and you'll spot a lot of similarities."

She said as Crystal grinned, looking at the vixen. The second Foxy seemed to walk very similar to the original Foxy that she knew, except she seemed to sway her hips slightly and was taking steady, cautious steps.

"Now make sure those kids don't even touch her again, go tit?" Ruby said, looking sternly at Jacob.

"I'll do my best."

"And you Foxy, next time those kids try to take you apart, just walk away from them as fast as you can."

"Aye Cap'n'."

Strange enough, _**The Marionette**_ was now lingering near the doorway, watching the front entrance.

"Isn't he supposed to be in the arcade?" Cindy asked, looking at Jacob who slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah he is..._wonder what he's doing out_.." He mumbled, walking over to _**the Marionette**_ as the four also approached.

"Look Mummy! Foxy's back!" They looked at the kid pointing but it wasn't at the newly repaired Foxy, it was at the entrance.

Everybody looked over at the entrance doors as two large bulgy figures wrapped up in some sort of cloth had entered.

One had torn and showed part of Foxy's snout and everyone immediately became tense, not sure what to make of the two old animatronics.

"_Come on Ruby, think of something! Everyone's gonna freak out!" _Crystal whispered to her friend, who snapped out of her stupefied trance.

However Cindy's voice came over the PA system, making them realise she was absent.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you that the pizzeria is closed due to severe storms interfering with our power, please exit the building as soon as possible and as always, have a pizza-rific day!"

Everyone seemed relieved and immediately packed up and left.

"_**You have **__**a **__**lot**__** of nerve bringing them here human. Be thankful you are of use to me otherwise...**_" _**The Marionette**_ Spoke, suddenly in front of Ruby, who flinched.

"We came here on our own accord."

Freddy spoke, walking towards them.

"Aye, ye be leav'n' t'e kids alone ye ova glori'f'd soc' pup't!" Foxy growled at _**the Marionette **_until he was directly in front of the Foxy's snout.

"_**Oh it would be a real shame if you were to be damaged, all of miss Ruby's hard work wasted on pathetic 'has beens' that are nothing but dead weight to the industry.**_" He said, pinching Foxy's cheek, gracefully sliding away when Foxy swiped at him.

"You talk about the industry just like Garda and Mr. Lanner but they're not what's important. They children are, they were the very reason we were built."

Freddy spoke, stepping forward. He looked _**the Marionette**_ up and down.

"You resemble a shadow, a thin snake who is only out for himself."

"_**I disagree 'Bear'...I will protect everyone from the likes of you, even if it is the hard way!"**_

He suddenly turned towards a staff member who remained behind to clean up the mess.

The guy had stopped and watch the whole thing unfold in mute horror and became deathly pale as _**the Marionette's**_ arm flew straight through his stomach, blood splattering on the wall behind him as the other animatronics froze.

"**_WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!_**" The New Chica cried in horror as the man violently twitched, his legs and arms spasming before falling limp.

She trembled as she knew that man, he was Charlie and he had just been talking to her earlier about some brilliant news and asked her to guess what it was.

She guessed random, numerous things from getting a new car, to his birthday coming up and even getting a puppy.

"_Nope," _He laughed.

"_I just found out today I'm gonna be a Dad, isn't that fantastic?_" He had grinned so brightly with such pride and joy.

"_I can't wait to bring my little bundle of joy here when he or she is older, they're gonna love you guys, I just know it!"_He said, chuckling as Chica beamed.

"_A baby?! Oh congratulations, I simply can't wait to meet them! On their birthday I'll throw them the biggest and best party they've ever known! It'll be so much fun and I'll bake the largest cake the little one has ever seen in their life!" _She smiled, clapping her hands together, getting excited.

"_When's the baby due?"_ Charlie stroked his mustache, smiling.

"_Ah she's still got another seven months to go Chica, so it'll be nearly a year before you meet the little terror."_He joked, crossing his arms and laughing with the chicken.

She now stared at his pale, cold face.

"_**Be quiet.**_"

He then flicked his arm so Charlie's body flew off towards her until the new Bonnie caught his corpse and respectively laid him down.

"This has gone too far!" He shouted, standing with his guitar raised like a weapon.

"He's right, no humans were supposed to get hurt!" The new Freddy growled, though he was nowhere near as intimidating as the original.

"_**That wasn't a request, it was an order.**_" He said, facing towards the new Freddy.

That is where the line was drawn.

"_I. Will. End. You._" Chica hissed, her head down as she was trembling in rage.

New Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy ran at _**the Marionette**_ who twisted and turned, gracefully dodging all of their attacks, using his arms to send them flying back, crashing onto and breaking tables, chairs and part of the stage.

Chica sat up again but winced, her body aching and part of her frame in her leg was dent so she couldn't move it.

However new Foxy, Bonnie and new Freddy were fine, though they rushed over to help Chica up.

"_**As I was saying, if you do not forfeit yourselves to destruction, more will fall and their blood will be on your hands 'Bear' so, what shall your decision be?**_"

"Ye t'ink we be lett'n' t'e lik's o' you ge' away wit' t'is?!" Foxy growled, his other eyepatch flying up as his rage was imminently felt throughout the room.

"_**If you insist, I shall have to make an example out of your friend and this time, it will not be painless.**_"

_**The Marionette **_turned to Crystal and threw his arm at her as Crystal's breath caught in her throat.

To Crystal, time seemed to slow down. Movement from her left made her look over.

Cindy was running towards her, screaming her name as her eyes were wide.

She felt something incredibly hard hit her stomach with enough force to send her skidding as blood splattered all over her face and body, pain shaking her frame.

"_**NO!**"_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Guys, I know I didn't use the Balloon Boy in this chapter and other things but this IS for a reason. **_

Crystal whimpered as she felt her stomach, getting blood all over her hands.

_**THUD**_

She looked down.

Ruby was laying facedown on the ground, a pool of blood slowly spreading around her.

In mute horror, she realised that the blood splattering on her was not her own and that Ruby had tackled her out of the way, hitting her stomach so she wouldn't get up quickly and risk being struck by _**the Marionette's**_ arm.

"No..._no! NO! NOOOOO!_" She screamed, wailing as she crawled over to Ruby and rolled her over, seeing the massive hole through her stomach as some of her organs and intestinal pieces slipped out, falling into the pool of blood.

"_R-Ruby?_" Freddy was shaking as Cindy fell to her knees beside the two.

Ruby's eyes were cloudy as she coughed, another precious organ piece falling out.

"_Y...you...alright?" _She whispered, barely able to move her head to look at Crystal.

"Why?! _Why?!"_ She shook her head, tears falling as Cindy just saw the damage, hand covering her mouth.

"_Oh my God."_

Jacob pulled out his mobile and called an ambulance as Ruby was pale.

"_You know...how you used to nag me about that song I used to hum when...we first met?"_ Ruby asked, trying to look up at Cindy.

"Don't you _dare_ start telling me a sad story! Dammit you're gonna live Ruby, don't you fucking _dare _die on me!" She sobbed, wiping her tears on her shirt as the animatronics were frozen in shock.

"_Too bad...you're gonna...find out anyway...he...hehe..."_She chuckled weakly.

"Y-_you know how you always asked where my folks were?...well...I don't know...about my Dad...but I know...my Mum's dead..."_

Crystal was still holding Ruby in her arms, shaking as her tears fell onto Ruby's chest.

"_GODDAMMIT RUBY SAVE YOUR ENERGY! YOU CAN TELL ME LATER!"_

"_There...there is no later...look at me...I have a fucking hole through my stomach...there's no fixing that..."_

Crystal hiccuped as she fought her tears.

"_That song...she used to sing it to me when I was just an infant...how I still remember it I don't know...but that lullaby she sang...I never understood a thing she did until...until I was older...then I knew...everything..."_

She sighed, taking a breath.

"_Lul-lul-lullaby, bye, bye, do not cry, cry _

_oh why, must you cry, cry, cry?_

_Through the day you sleep but at night,_

_Again you cry, cry, cry._

_Oh damn you child, you're so vile, vile, vile,_

_You have such an ugly smile, smile, smile._

_Lul-lul-lullaby, bye, bye, do not cry, cry _

_oh why, why, why must you cry, cry, cry?_

_You're a mistake, a parasite,_

_An awful reminder day and night_

_By the day's end you always cry, cry, cry_

_As if the night makes you wild, wild, wild,_

_But by this nightfall you shall cry no more,_

_By the end of this lullaby, bye, bye,_

_One of us will surely die, die, die."_

They were all frozen by the lyrics as Ruby coughed.

"_After that...she went to a road outside of my hometown and parked her car...she locked me inside and threw herself on the railroad tracks. She wanted both of us to die..."_Ruby coughed again, eyes glazing over.

"_The driver...he called the police...and they found me...nearly...nearly dead..."_

"How..._how the HELL would you know this?!"_Cindy yelled, as Jacob was applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"_Well...one of my foster parents was an alcoholic that let me read some...private files...while she was wasted...not so much fun when you just hit your teens...hehe...my Mum...she was a drug addict who sold herself for enough funds to keep...keep her hobby going...You know...she didn't name me Ruby..."_

"What?"

"_My real name is __Kiseichū__."_

"_Tha_-That sounds Japanese." Cindy mumbled, eyes watering.

"_Y-yeah...One of her...'clients' was Japanese and she asked how to say 'parasite' in his language..._

She sighed.

"_I'm so tired.."_

"Do NOT fall asleep!" Jacob yelled but his phone's battery died. "DAMMIT!"

Cindy pulled out her phone and rang.

"-yes, yes she's still conscious...no, she's _literally _got a massive hole through her stomach! Yeah, we've got pressure of both sides...

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't-"

"_Don't...you dare..blame yourself...I chose to protect you...not...the other way...around..."_

"Ruby?" Freddy's usually confident voice was so heart breaking, it didn't sound anything like himself, more like a scared child.

"_H-hi Freddy..."_

"Y-you're gonna be okay...w-we'll take care of you...like you took c-care of us..." He said, trying his hardest to give her a reassuring grin, gently holding her blood stained hand.

"_Sorry Freddy...you can't trick this adult...but thank you...for the first time...in so long...you didn't care that we were adults...that still acted immature like kids...you've truly been one of the kindest friends...I've been lucky enough...to know...thank you...all of you...are the best group of friends...I could ever...ever ask...for...No matter...what happens...keep...smiling...don't cry...don't...be...sad...just...just remember...all...the...good times...we...haaaaaaad..."_

Her head slowly rolled to the left, her eyes becoming cloudy and lifeless as her pupils expanded, no more signals in the brain telling them to keep the light out. Her hand was now limp, her body becoming lifeless, not a single muscle tense or working.

Everything had stopped.


	33. Chapter 32

"Ruby?...RUBY?!" Crystal was trembling, shaking Ruby's shoulder, the body a solid, lifeless form as she choked a sob.

"S...She's...shes..._gone..._" Jacob coughed, pale.

Those lifeless eyes made his heart shudder, his eyes watering.

"_**You imbeciles...**_"

Foxy turned to _**the Marionette**_ and growled.

"_Ye made a grave mistake._" The Fox sprinted towards him, launching with a horrific scream, swinging his right arm down, the hook becoming wedged between _**the Marionette's **_neck and shoulder.

The movement threw _**the Marionette**_ off before Foxy closed his jaws over his face.

"_**AAAAAEAAAAAAIAIAAAAAAAGHH!**_" He screamed, making everyone wince but Crystal's gaze was locked onto Ruby's cold lifeless eyes.

"_**GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY UNDERLING!**_" He swung his body so Foxy flew off, his hook lodged firmly into _**the Marionette's**_ shoulder as the Fox's leg hit Crystal as he flew over her, knocking her out.

She fell over Ruby's corpse, everything going dark.

Everything was hazy, a grey blur spinning in and out of view. A sharp pain shot through Crystal's forehead as she gasped, gripping her head. It was like someone had driven a thin, fine nail through her skull.

A high pitch buzzing made her cover her ears, gaping as her eyes became bloodshot.

Then it stopped.

Crystal glanced up, doing a double take.

"Ruby?"

However, she was walking away, her image starting to face and distort, like a glitchy hologram.

"Ruby! Wait!"

She ran after her, reaching forward.

"STOP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T GO! WE NEED YOU! THEY NEED YOU! RUBY!"

Crystal tripped and fell over, her face hitting the ground hard but she scrambled up, racing over to the nearly gone figure.

"DON'T GO! PLEASE RUBY! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US?!" She screamed, desperate, just grabbing her arm before she completely vanished, hearing a humming.

'_-From what we gain, we pass onto the fuuuuu-tuuuuuure, secrets of the paaaaaast, assisting the-eeee preeeee-sent.'_

She managed to spin Ruby around to look at her face, seeing that her right eye was gone, just an empty socket with blood running down her face.

"_R-ruby?"_ She looked at her right hand, it was closed around something with blood running through between her fingers as well as a faint pale blue light.

"_I...don't have very long..."_

"_Who says you have to go?"_ She hated sounding like a kid but she didn't want to see her friend go.

"_That's the law of life, to return it at death. Crystal, this stuff happens...I know it's hard...I still can't believe it happened...but sometimes people just die, there's nothing evil or wrong about that."_

"_But you were murdered!"_

"_Yeah, I was there...look, I know that no matter what I say, you won't be happy unless I magically spring back to life but that's not how things work..."_

"H_OW CAN YOU JOKE ABOUT IT?!_" Crystal screamed at the pale flickering image.

"_I already said why. I had a fantastic life, brilliant friends and tonnes of good memories. It's okay-"_

"_It's NOT okay! DAMMIT GET ANGRY!"_

"_I don't want my last moments being something of hatred and rage, just..."_ She shook her head but jumped when Crystal hugged her. She sighed as Crystal sobbed, letting it go and wailing, pain shaking her young heart.

Ruby looked at her for a moment, her expression thinking.

"_You're sad because you think you won't see me again, right?"_ Crystal just nodded.

"_Please...just stay here...don't go...please..." _

Ruby tensed as she was starting to fade away rapidly. She looked at her closed hand, then back at Crystal's head.

"_Listen Crystal, I'm almost out of time but I have something for you before I go...trust me, all of you will need it."_

Crystal looked up at Ruby and her hand.

"_I promise it will only hurt for a second."_

"_W-what?"_

Her entire skull and brain flared up in pain.

"_I'm sorry."_

Crystal sat upright so quickly, still screaming as she sat up, her prosthetic eye falling out onto the floor, the pale green staring up blankly as Crystal's eyes streamed tears down.

"DAMMIT!"

"_**Now to finish what I started,**_"

Crystal's head shot up at _**the Marionette**_ was hovering above her.

She stood up, glaring at him.

"_I. __**Hate. **__**You**_." She lunged forward, grabbing the hilt of Foxy's hook and twisting it around and sharply up, slightly to the left.

'_Good.'_ She thought. '_That'll disrupt the connection between his circuitry and mainframe, frying the motherboard.'_ Crystal blinked.

How _the HELL _did she know that? Maybe she paid more attention to Ruby's lessons then she thought.

Crystal ducked as Freddy and new Bonnie tackled _**the Marionette**_, sending them through the arcade into the next room.

Then she froze.

She could see,

Out of her _left eye._

"Crystal, are you okay?! You were out cold!" Cindy said, checking her up and down, only to double check her eye.

"D-did you get a new eye?"

"W-why?"

"It's blue...just like..."

"Nevermind, we gotta shut that fucker down!" Crystal yelled, racing into the arcade after the three.

She looked over at Chica who was knelt beside Charlie and Ruby. Jacob looked at her.

"I'll look after them, don't worry." He said as Cindy gave her a nod.

"Thank you."

She ran after her sister, once inside the arcade however Balloon Boy appeared in front of her, making her jump.

"_Jesus!_ What're you up to?" She asked cautiously, looking between the boy and her sister who now had Foxy standing protectively in front of her.

"_Please hear me out! __**The Marionette**__ is not an animatronic like the rest of us!_"

"Wha-hang on, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"_There's no time! More people will die if we wait around too long! __**The Marionette**__ was never given free will like the rest of us,"_ Cindy looked up as _**the Marionette**_ was trying to defend himself from their relentless attacks. His once graceful movements became sloppy and poorly co-ordinated.

"_This whole time a man has been controlling him with a small flat device inside the security office, his mind is on but he has never controlled his own movements. Please, I don't want to see my friend die-"_

"_HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL THEN?!" _She screamed, making Balloon Boy fall over, reminding Cindy of a turtle on it's back as he struggled to get back up.

"I swear to God, Jesus and his mother if you're lying-" She pulled him up.

They both raced off for the security guard's office.

However a massive steel door slid and locked as soon as they entered the doorway, giving a glimpse of a haunched over figure.

Weak, raspy laughter could be heard from the other side.

"Right, how'd we get in there?"

"_Shh! He can hear us."_ Then he glanced over at the vents.

"_**BE-ZZZ-E G-G-GONE UUUUUUU-USELESS MONSTROSITIES!**_"

"That's rich coming from you!" Freddy yelled, swiping at him and send _**the Marionette**_ skidding along the floor, metal against the floor making a hair raising screech.

He shakily rose, jerking violently and twitching as he awkwardly swayed out of the way.

"_**I WILL END YOU!"**_ He screamed as he flew back to dodge Foxy but Crystal heard something whisper.

'_Please stop this.'_

She blinked as _**the Marionette**_ flipped up and vanished into the ceiling, spinning his mask and body around so any white parts on him now vanished into the black.

'_Help me.'_

Crystal heard it again as Foxy backed up, holding his hand in front of her, ears raised and eye scanning for any movement. She looked at where his hook used to be, only to see a second hand.

'_What? I thought he only had a hook.'_

A sudden image flashed through her mind, a schematic on Foxy's hand, the entire structure being rapidly built within seconds as wires ran through, showing her how to create it and what to use. She shook her head and looked, now seeing just a stump with partially exposed endoskeleton and torn up fabric.

'_The hell was that?'_

They all heard dark, sinister laughter.

But Cindy heard someone crying.

'_Destroy me! Stop my madness!'_

'_**The Malware Chip**_.' She held her head.

"-malware chip." She mumbled.

Foxy's ear pricked.

"Aye tha' be wha' Garda us'd on ol' Foxy. Ye t'ink'n he 'as one?"

"I...don't kno-"

"_**FOOLS!**_"

_**The Marionette**_ suddenly launched himself at them, glowing red dots in those hollow sockets and Foxy spun around, easily picking up Crystal and sprinting out of the way as Foxette threw herself at _**the Marionette**_ and send them crashing through a couple of arcade machines.

Foxette was then thrown away, smacking into New Freddy, knocking them both over.

_**The Marionette**_ then walked forward, arms raised but that hook, despite not being in the right spot, still hindered the animatronic.

Foxy ran at _**the Marionette**_ jumping at him and screaming but he was grabbed around the throat.

"_**I liked you better when your jaw was broken.**_"

"Leave him alone!" Crystal yelled, picking up a broken chair and rushing to Foxy's side, hitting the limber yet solid arm, yet the impact hurt her more then the puppet.

"_**I will end you just like your friend.**_" He threw Foxy and grabbed Crystal before she could run out of the way, pulling her right in front of his face, those bright red dots staring into her eyes. All the animatronics were frozen, scared out of their wits.

"_**Now the-**_" He lifted his arm,

However, he stopped, the light fading until those sockets were two holes of pitch black.

"_**I-I...want T-to **__help_-_**hurt you so-**__run away-__**much you little-**__one-__**ZZZZZZZZ.**_"

Each time his voice changed, his head dropped to the side, like how he was in the day but when he spoke darkly, his head would shoot upright and glow red.

His head violently twitched, sparks flying from where the hook was lodged into his neck before it spun around like in cartoons then stopped, staring at the ceiling in a type of daze, both eye holes pitch black.

His head shakily lowered, gears whining in protest until he was looking at the girl he was holding in both hands under the arms like a doll.

A shutter noise was heard, somewhat like a blink.

"_I...what?...oh no..."_ He gently set Crystal down and stepped away, sitting down and sobbing into his large spindly hands.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"_

"It was this c*nts fault!" Cindy yelled as they looked up to see her throw a weary old man that was bald with a wispy mustache, deep frown lines between his eyebrows and even deeper wrinkles beside the corners of his mouth.

He had a partial potbelly and short stocky legs with thick hair arms in a security guard outfit.

"That's not the security guard." Jacob said, walking in.

"What about-"

"Chica's watching over them." He said with a brisk nod. "That's Garda."

"_You couldn't have just shut your trap._" He muttered.

"You're going to rot in jail for this!" Crystal yelled, however Garda just laughed.

"For _what?_No one gives a flying fuck about these things, especially those rotten old monstrosities and the rumours, beside who are people going to believe?"

He stood up and dusted himself off.

"-A bunch of bratty teenagers, or the well known and respected Mr. Garda. You fucking idiots, don't you realise adults never listen to stupid fuck-tard crack head teenagers, who are currently trespassing and tampering with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria property, resulting in the death _of their own friend? _Oh _how the news and police will love that, plastered all over the front of the newspaper._"

He grinned darkly, laughing.

"Oh and I can charge you all for assault if your primitive instincts try to make you do something most incredibly stupid then usual."

"We have your fingerprints on that Malware chip you created!" Jacob yelled but Garda smirked.

"You mean the one my _jealous apprentice_ created to make _my_ animatronics act up, resulting in the _death of his college riva_l and used my software trademark to f_rame myself and steal my position on the technical board? _Face it shit head, I've got all of you pinned, cornered to do as I wish and there." He was now in Jacob's face.

"-_Ain't. __**Shit you can do about it.**_"

Crystal tensed as her new eye burned.

"_**They can't,**_" Garda spun around to see Ruby's face.

"_**But I **__**can.**_" Her right eye was gone, blood running down her cheek plus the massive hole through her stomach from her fatal blow.

"W-Wh..." He turned his head, as they all did, clearly able to see Ruby's corpse lying still on the ground beside Charlies with new Chica watching over them, glaring at him after catching his gaze.

"_**You may have killed me,**_" She raised her right hand up at Garda.

Her empty eye socket glowed pale blue as did her other eye.

"_**-but Death still won't stop me from fucking up your mind.**_"

"_**NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"**_

_**...**_

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly as I used to, so to make it up to everyone, I thought you guys would enjoy an especially long chapter :3**_

_**Also if you would like to hear Ruby humming, I have it uploaded on my YouTube channel, it's an audio file with subtitles, just type in**_** '**Maelyss Maria' _**or**_** '**Hunk A Junk: Ruby's humming'_** I will also upload her other song.**_

**_But do not fret, for this isn't the end..._**

**_...or is it?_**

**_BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! (Ahem sorry)_**


	34. Auditions for Hunk A Junk Video Series

**_UPDATE: __If you're rude to me because I try to give you feedback or help,__ you will automatically be rejected, there's no need for that kind of behaviour.__ If you're reading this, you know who you are._**

**_IMPORTANT:_ Guys, _PLEASE__ read the whole page instead of running to me as soon as you see the word 'audition' I have already said that as people secure roles, I will update this page so stop asking me to send you a list of every part that's available because of 2 reasons._**

**_1. It shows you don't read the whole thing, you just fly over it._**

**_AND_**

**2. _There's a LOT of roles left and it's tiring for me to type the same thing to everyone when you can just scroll down and look for yourself._**

**_Also when applying for a role, please read lines from the story itself. This lets me listen to you while reading to see if your voice fits the character and flows with the story._**

Because my story has become ridiculously popular, I wanted to turn it into an audio book that will go up onto YouTube.

For this, I need voice actors who will be dedicated and quick to respond and post. If you're going to try out for this, I want you to send me a sample ASAP (Within a few days) otherwise you will automatically lose your chance.

Once you've secured a position in the project, I will ask if you have an account on DeviantArt. If you do, I will then send you an invite to a group called '**Retro-Treasures**' which you **_must_** accept as this make communication along easier in the long run. If you don't I request you make one. It isn't hard and it's a free website, so it shouldn't be a big deal. If you have issues with this, please PM me.

**POSITIONS:**

**HUMANS:**

**Ruby: CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>CraftyMaelyss<strong>

**Cindy:** OPEN (_**Sorry but you've taken far too long to reply to me, so you've lost your**_** chance **)  
>Actor:<br>The stereotype tomboy, Cindy's voice sounds gruff but still feminine, imagine like Marceline from Adventure Time or even an older version of Crystal :)

**Crystal: CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>Robaschi<strong>  
>Crystal has a young, bubbly voice but not overly so, just a somewhat casual teenage voice but she always sounds like she's happy or smiling<p>

**Mr. Lanner:** **CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>Eggnoob <strong>(DeviantArt)<strong>**  
>A traditional, sharp businessman who prioritizes financial benefit before employee's happiness, however he isn't cold hearted but he doesn't care for them as much as he should.<p>

**Garda: CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>Eggnoob <strong>(DeviantArt)<strong>**  
>Garda has an old, raspy voice that gives you the chills or creeps and he occasionally wheezes.<p>

**Charlie:** OPEN  
>Actor:<br>Charlie's voice needs to be somewhat brisk, imagine like a truck driver would sound like.

**NARRATOR: CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>EthanTheRenegade<strong>  
>The Narrator has to have a charismatic quality about their voice, since they'll be doing a lot of talking throughout the series.<p>

**Warehouse Guy:** **CLOSED**

Actor: **Eggnoob**

**ANIMATRONICS:**  
><strong>Freddy:<strong> **CLOSED**  
>Actor:<strong> TaylorMan2274 <strong>(DeviantArt)<strong>**

**Foxy: CLOSED**  
>Actor:<strong> Eggnoob<strong>

**Chica:** **CLOSED**  
>Actor:<strong> SophtheSushi (DeviantArt)<strong>

**Bonnie:** OPEN  
>Actor:<p>

**Golden Freddy/Frank**: **CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>Otis Jiry<strong> (MrCreepypasta youtube)

His voice needs to be that of an old man, firm yet gentle like a grandfather.  
>-<p>

**NEW ANIMATRONICS:**

**Toy Freddy**:** CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>TaylorMan2274<strong>

**Mangle/New Foxy/ Foxette**: OPEN  
>Actor:<p>

**Toy Chica: CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>CraftyMaelyss<strong>

**Toy Bonnie**: **CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>TaylorMan2274<strong>

**The Marionette**: **CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong>CraftyMaelyss<strong>

**Balloon Boy**: OPEN  
>Actor:<br>The Balloon Boy sounds like a young boy aged around 8 or 9

**OC's (Characters I don't own)**

**Jacob Brown**: **CLOSED**  
>Actor: <strong> macoman1 <strong>

**Ellie Diane**: OPEN  
>Actor:<p>

**If you want to try for a certain character, please say who as the subject in a PM and I'll give you further instructions from there. If you have an account on DeviantArt, go to my journal or search FNaF Hunk A Junk and it should take you to it.**

**Please be sure to have a quick response, if you take too long to upload or to respond you will lose your position. People who are chosen will have their names listed in this roster, because I am editing this video I like to have all the samples available.**

**Some parts will need to sound specific to match their characters, though I'd love to hear your take on them. Also for the voice actors of the animatronics, do NOT use special effects on your samples.I will be doing that myself and it's pretty damn hard for me to try and fix up something to see how it sounds a certain way if there's distortion or echoes.**

**Also artwork for certain scenes would be a brilliant bonus and as always, whoever participates in the making of this video will get full credit for their part :)**


	35. Hunk A Junk Casting Auditions IMPORTANT

UPDATE 2: There is now a **_Let's Ask_** for **_HUNK A_ _JUNK_** cast, so absolutely _anyone_ who has made an appearance in the story, you can ask them a question, so browse and ask!

UPDATE: Anyone who's reading this and would like to audition or help at all, if you have a DeviantArt account to contact me through that with a note, my username over there is Sailormbmoon or you can contact me on YouTube, my username over there is 'Maelyss Maria' or 'CraftyMaelyss' just type in Kameo glitch in the search bar on youtube and you'll see my name beside on of the top videos :)

Guys, please make an account if you're going to audition, don't just make up a guest name and send me a review, I can't do anything for you to help with an audition.

Just sign up either by making an account or using Facebook or Twitter as it will automatically create an account for you that way. I used 'make account with facebook' to create me account, so please do that instead of using the review section because I can't PM you with instructions.

**To ****Robaschi**: PLEASE make an account or **at least read through the whole info section**. Unless you have an account I **cannot** directly respond to you through PM which is both frustrating and annoying since I can't give you the proper instructions here.

**Guys, **_**seriously,**_** READ THE WHOLE THING BEFORE PM OR REVIEWING ME!**

**When fanfiction asks you to sign in or register, **there's an option that says 'register with facebook, twitter, etc, etc' it only takes a few seconds,_**literally**_**, **to click that and have an account automatically made for you.

**Also, everyone who gets successful parts of characters, I URGE you to make a DeviantArt account, it's free and easy PLUS it lets me message you directly and include you in a group I've made.**

It'scalled **'Retro-Treasures' **and it's a group for people who participate in making this trailer and video series, we'll be a special group for making more fanfic stories/movies/

**BUT BABY STEPS FIRST!**

The first thing is to get the voice actors first, then on DeviantArt I need to either get the right artists for still shots and once I have all the data i'll edit the video and create the trailer.

It won't be straight away but this trailer and hopefully series will be well worth the effort put in.

_**Is this the end of the Hunk of Junk story?**_

Hell naw! Just a few more pages then it'll be the end...

_...of the first series._

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!**


	36. Chapter 33

**_First and foremost, I want to give a shout out to Zeusthefox on DeviantArt for his suggestion about Mike being at the funeral, thanks Buddeh! Second, there's only a few pages left until the story finished for this SERIES._**

**_Series 2 may have a different name but I will decide by the time I've reached the last page but PLEASE do NOT give me suggestions for the next series' name, that will be ENTIRELY up to me._**

Garda twitched after Ruby vanished, his eyes changing from brown to a sickly grey as Golden Freddy appeared in her place.

"_**G-Gaaaaaarrrda...**_"

He fell onto his arse as everyone else was tense except for Freddy, he was frowning.

However Garda had fallen silent, despite his face holding a screaming expression of fear, sweat dripping down his brow as he violently.

Whatever Ruby did, it ruined what was left of his mind.

Crystal looked at the two bodies in the next room, feeling her heart throb in sorrow.

Ruby was truly gone...She walked over and knelt, letting out a pained sob as the new Chica lowered her head, trying to stop herself from crying, even though she was failing horribly.

"Lass?" Foxy knelt beside Crystal, giving Ruby a sad look until Crystal spun around and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and cried.

He could only rub her back soothingly as his only working eye glazed over, fighting so hard to not cry despite losing a member of his family.

_**The Marionette**_ was still crouched over in the corner, holding his head in his hands, trembling.

He would never forgive himself for what happened, for what pain and misery he brought upon this innocent group...how could he ever live with himself?

_**The Marionette**_ noticed movement and slowly looked up from his hands, still coated in blood to see Freddy Fazbear himself standing in front of him.

His face had gone dark, his eyes pitch black minus two glowing white pupils.

"_**You. Will. Pay.**_"

The dark aura that rose off the bear was more then enough to make him shrivel further into the corner, his back against the wall.

"_**I...**_"

He wanted so badly to tell them all how sorry he was, how he'd give anything to take it back but he already knew that nothing he'd ever say or do would help.

However, the blonde woman with short hair stood beside Freddy.

"Freddy?"

He turned to Cindy, his dark eyes still there, making her jump slightly.

"I know Ruby's gone...she's my best friend...but _**The Marionette**_'s not responsible...Garda was...he made him do it against his will..." Cindy was struggling not to burst into tears as Freddy's eyes lightened.

"I...it's not fair..." He said, his ears drooping as Cindy walked up to him and hugged the bear.

"Bonnie and Chica don't know..." He said in realization. Cindy's eyes snapped open in alarm.

"I'll tell them.." They looked over at Crystal who was at Ruby's side. "...she would want them to know...that she's in a better place..." She held a hand over her new eye.

"B-but...how're we going to explain...?" Cindy couldn't even finish, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook until Freddy gave her a firm hug.

"Simple." They looked over at Crystal. Her voice sounded different.

"Garda had a break down and attacked her using a remote control chip on _**the Marionette**_ after finding out she restored the animatronics he hated so much. We all came here after Garda invited us all here, planning to take out the one responsible for restoring the old Fazbear crew." Her own green eye was unfocused while the blue eye had focused.

"He...he knew about Ruby too...so we can use that..." Jacob faintly mumbled, staring at the two lifeless faces.

So after they had their story on what happened sorted out, they called the police as the Ambulance had finally arrived outside, prompting all of the animatronics to fall limp or stay still.

_**Later...**_

At Crystal and Cindy's request, the old animatronics plus the new ones had been allowed to attend Ruby's funeral and choosing things out for her had nearly destroyed their hearts, recalling her favourite items and colours.

Ruby's body was laying inside a dark oak coffin, wearing a light blue dress rimmed in white lace on the ends. Her face was done up beautifully with make up, though Crystal thought she would prefer her natural look and her hand rose by itself to quickly clean it off her friend's cold face.

It had started raining as the animatronics stood nearby, both the new and old Chica's were crying, one into Foxette's chest while the other was with Bonnie.

Both Freddy's had taken off their hats in respect, only the original Freddy was quietly sobbing.

Cindy wore a formal black dress, just as her sister did, as they both wept, Crystal crying into her sister's comforting embrace. Cindy herself was struggling to keep strong for her sister but the thought of never seeing her best friend's face again, never joking around with her or having their play fights,

She let out a pained sob, hugging her sister tightly, her heart feeling like it had been torn out of her chest.

Bonnie placed a hand on Cindy's should, who raised her hand and rested it on his.

"_..T-thanks Bonnie.._" She hiccuped as Crystal was still crying.

"_Anytime._" He whispered back as Foxy's hand was clenched, the rain running down his cheeks like tears as it did with the rest of the crew, both new and old.

A figure walked up to the coffin, it was Sally with a familiar figure beside her. She had a tissue in one hand, dabbing her eyes as she cried.

"_Ruby, you were so young...Why did fate snatch you away?"_ She sobbed into her fist, eyes scrunching up as they turned red and puffy.

"_I'm so sorry Sally...I know she was a good friend..."_ The man beside her said, turning his head as he noticed something, tensing.

"W-wha-?"

Mike was staring at the animatronics.

And they were staring at him.

The genuine emotion in their eyes, their faces...

He walked over, as they watched him, no sign of aggression.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said in a sincere voice and he ment every word of it, nodding his head slightly in respect towards them.

They weren't the monsters that once terrorized him...no, they had changed...

"Thank you Mike..." He gently placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"_Thank you."_

Mike nodded, turned and joined Sally who cried, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Another figure approached, though neither Cindy nor Crystal recognised the tall, thin woman.

She placed both hands on the edge of the coffin, biting her lip as her eyes widened slightly.

"_Oh no...oh God no..."_

Ruby didn't mention anything about any friends besides those who were present. Cindy gently handed Crystal over to Foxy, who held her close.

She approached the woman.

"_Excuse me?"_ She asked, a somewhat curious tone in her voice. The woman turned her head slightly to acknowledge her but nothing more.

"_Who are you?"_

The thin woman didn't even look at her.

"_I am Opal...Ruby's Mother."_


	37. Chapter 34

"_B-but Ruby said you died!"_ Cindy's eyes were wide with shock, thankfully the others hadn't heard, who knows how they would've reacted, then she realised something.

"_You sang that fucking lullaby to an infant?"_

The woman blinked.

"Lullaby?"

A fierce, almost angry breeze blew, sending some debris flying as they flinched. More thunder rumbled through the heavy, dark clouds high above their heads. It was like someone was standing beside them, radiating rage...or misery...but as soon as the breeze came, it went.

Cindy recited it, nearly bursting into tears again, forcing herself to shut her eyes to stop herself from doing so. When she finished and looked up, Opal had an expression of mute horror.

"I..._how could she?"_

"What do you mean by that? Why would you even care?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down despite everyone looking at them now.

"The thing is, when I had Ruby, I didn't have time to look after her..."

_I worked a lot to pay back my debts...being a young mother wasn't easy...I didn't even know who her father was...I still don't..._

_Because I was spending so many hours away from home and I couldn't afford for Ruby to go into day care, I asked my younger sister to look after her during the time I was away...some days were so long that I didn't even get to see my baby until two or three days later having to work several jobs at once..._

_...however if I known that my sister was a drug addict and an alcoholic, I would have never asked her to watch my child..._

_I came home from work one night to find both my sister Stacey and my daughter Ruby, gone._

_I panicked. I searched around the house, screaming their names out and after ringing her mobile, I couldn't get a hold of her. I called the Police and told them everything and they searched around everywhere..._

_When they finally found my sister's car...Stacey had killed herself...and you were close behind..._

She turned to look at Ruby's pale face.

"I wanted to see you but Social Services wouldn't even let me look at you..." A tear ran down her cheek.

"The foster mother that was looking after Ruby said that Stacey was her mother...and that her actual name was _Kiseichū__." _

Opal looked at Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"_That bitch Stacey...how __**dare**__ she..."_ She growled before looking at Ruby.

"_I would __**never**__ name my child that...Stacey did some things but this is the lowest..."_

"Then why did it take you so long to get here?" Opal sighed.

"Our hometown where Ruby was born is so far away from here, I guess Social Services thought it'd be safer to take her as far away as possible...I only found out through a friend, he sent me a message and a photo nearly a week ago since Ruby had the same name and description as her...she even has the same birthmark..."

"Birthmark?" Cindy asked as Opal gently reached in and turned Ruby's right hand over, revealing the crescent splotch mark she always tried to hide from her.

"She always said that was a burn..." She mumbled as Opal shook her head.

"No it's not...I just find out where my daughter is and meet her for the first time at her funeral..." Tears poured down her face as she sobbed.

"_I'm glad they told you your real name..."_ She sobbed, her waist length black hair swishing as she knelt and held her child's hand.

"..."

Realising what truly happened to Opal and Ruby made Cindy freeze, her eyes wide.

"Uh-I...o_h my God.._" Cindy started to cry harder then before. Ruby never knew...

Because of her Aunt...the one who destroyed their chance of being together...

You know that feeling of pure, undying rage? That's _exactly _what she felt now.

Learning that your mother was completely innocent...what would Ruby say?

In another fit of anguish and sorrow, she sobbed as the rain continued to fall.

"_Very soon_..." Crystal looked up, barely hearing a whisper. "..._very soon_."

Everyone was silent as they finally closed the coffin, lowering it into the ground.

Staring at her face one last time, everyone whispered goodbye as they started to fill in the grave, thunder rumbling overhead.

"..."

Opal wiped her eyes, however she continued to cry, not having the chance to tell her daughter the truth about everything...it destroyed her, she probably died thinking, '_Why does my own Mother not love me?'_ She let out a choked sob.

Cindy had slowly walked back to the crew and explained everything.

Everyone stared at the woman who knelt beside it, talking quietly, so no one would hear.

"_I'm so sorry Baby Girl...I wasn't there to teach you anything...I missed out on your entire childhood and those awkward puberty stages...I'd give anything to just be able to just be able to apologise to you, for you to scream at me for not being there..."_

She let out another choked sob, furiously wiping her eyes.

"_You're probably pissed at me...though I wouldn't blame you..."_

A hand rested on her left shoulder and she slowly turned her head around.

A young blonde girl was staring at her, with one green and and the other blue...blue?

It looked so much like Ruby's when she was a baby...

She looked like she was struggling, was unsure of what she wanted to say and brushed her thick fringe out of the way of her eye but once she looked at Opal with that blue eye, her facial expression changed completely, like she was an entirely different person.

"It's okay," Opal blinked, she sounded a lot older then she looked. "..._I forgive you."_

Opal's eyes widened.

"H-how-what?" She blinked in disbelief.

"_My time here is limited...but I heard every word...and I want you to know that I forgive you Mum..." _She smiled, her eyes watering slightly.

"_Don't worry, I've had a good life with the best group of friends looking out for me...I have no regrets now...thank you.._" She smiled again as Opal hugged Crystal.

"_Ruby, I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be...just...be happy..."_Crystal sighed. "_I have to go now...It was nice being able to meet my real mother before leaving..." _Crystal said with a sad smile before her blue eye clouded over, her green eye coming back into focus.

"_Ugh...my head..."_

Opal was quiet but she smiled.

"What's your name?" Crystal looked up, suddenly surprised.

"M-me? I'm Crystal."

"Crystal...thank you..." She smiled before turning and walking away. "_It was nice to talk to Ruby before she moved on..."_

Those dark clouds had lightened, the rumbling stopped and the rain fall changed from fat heavy drops to soft sprinkles, the weather calming down as a faint silhouette stood on top of the new grave.

They smiled and vanished.

_**Thus, the book closes on this series.**_

...

...

...

_**Yet another awaits to be opened...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**'Ghost: A New War'**_


	38. Final Notes

Thank you so much for all the love you have given Hunk A Junk, it truly has inspired me to write more with every review and how many crazy views it got in such a short time, I've been blown away.

"_But you've left so many questions and stuff unfinished, you can't end a story like that!"_

Well then,

I'd like to announce that the _**Hunk A Junk**_ Series will _continue_ but the second series will have a different name, as mentioned in the last chapter.

During this time as I write the trailer's script and plan the video series which will be posted up onto YouTube, I will also be writing the chapters of the new series

_**BUT**_

I will not post them until the trailer is complete, so until that time I will also write other stories, either FNAF or based off another fandom, it just depends on how I feel.

Also, in _Chapter 34 _I have left a secret message containing a spoiler for the next series, if you guess it please note me as I don't want the surprised ruined for everybody else.

Plus when the event happens in the next series, same as the BEN DROWNED reference, I will tell you what it is but until then, have fun guessing!

_**BTW there's still some spots left in the Cast roster, the faster that fills up, the sooner you'll have the next series ;)**_


	39. Story tips, fixing writers block & more

A bland table sits in the middle of a large empty room.

Faint footsteps can be heard echoing through the hollow, spacious room.

"_Hmm hm hmmm hm ?"_ A person stopped in front of the table. She turned around to look at the camera.

"Oh hi there! I guess I'm kinda early but you're all probably wondering what this 'story' is about._"_

*jumps up onto table and sits rather then using the chair*

She had shoulder length brown hair with a few light blue streaks running through plus most of her fringe was light blue as well.

"Well the story Hunk A Junk has been getting a lot of attention _and _a lot of questions from both sites that it's on. So I am here, as the author, to explain some tips on how I wrote my stories so fast. However this wouldn't be interesting unless we had some popular characters in here."

Freddy Fazbear and Foxy walk in, sitting down on giant chairs as they materialize into existence.

"'ow'd ye do t'at?"

"I'm the author, I can basically play God here."

Freddy clasped his hands together in a relaxed manner.

"So, shall we carry on with this...is it an interview?"

"Kinda, it's just explaining or helping new writers and how to get past writer's block."

Chica and Bonnie walk past, completely missing the door.

"'ere ye be go'n'?" Foxy called out, waving his hook. Chica popped her head in through the door.

"We're reading our lines for the next book _**Ghost: A New War **_plus the YouTube trailer. That and we gotta get pizza." She said with a goofy grin, running off to catch up with Bonnie. ResourcefulDreamer sat up.

"Hang on Chica, you don't have a voice actor yet!" She popped her head back in.

"I don't?" RD shook her head.

"Not yet, well at least I don't have any samples for you to run by." Chica blinked blankly.

"Then what _am_ I doing?" She suddenly grinned. "Oh yeah, Pizza!" She shot off like a bullet for the kitchen, making Bonnie shoot right out of his costume.

"Careful Chica!"

She called out a faint _sorry_ as she bustled about in the kitchen, making a racket.

"Anyway, what happened just then was a random run of my imagination. AFter I mentioned 'writer's block' part of me thought '_Shouldn't Chica and Bonnie be here too or at least make an appearance?'_ and there you go,, your imagination will surprise you if you just give it the reigns."

"Ye speak 'bout writ'r's bl'ck but 'ow does one ov'r'come it?" Foxy asked, leaning forward and gesturing towards RD with his hook, as if challenging her or calling her bluff.

"Well there are plenty of ways I get around my writers block and I'm going to tell everybody to see if it at least helps out one person."

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Chica yelled, slamming the pizza box onto the table, making everybody jump as she _literally_ appeared out of nowhere.

"That was me putting in a random occurance to add slight humour to this scene since some people would find talking about writer's block dull or boring." RD spoke as she casually picked up a piece and munched on it.

"Shouldn't you carry on with what you were saying?" Bonnie asked, walking into the room and taking a seat as another chair materialized.

"Yeah, yeah I'm gettin to that." She replied annoyed as she finished the piece.

"Anyway everyone is different but what helps when I have writers block is listening to music as I write, reading other fanfics and-"

"How do you start one though?" Bonnie asked, cutting RD off.

"That is also a big problem that I should've started on first, thank you Bonnie. For starting a story, you need to think of your opening scene, like a movie, since fanfictions basically _are _movies inside your head.

In **Hunk A Junk**, I wanted to start with the animatronics on an unsure note, meaning that despite them talking without people around, you still have no idea if this is going to be a horror or cuddly story. Another thing, just put your story down as general if you're not sure what you're story will be like, that's what I did with **Hunk A Junk**." She said, grabbing another slice and munching on it.

"Shall we continue with the topic of Writer's Block?" Freddy asked, adjusting his hat. This is to draw attention back to the major subject.

"Of course. Reading several other fanfics will give you an idea of how people view the animatronics, the general style and such. With most stories, it has an OC applying for a job at Freddys and trying to survive the five nights either befriending or fearing the animatronics. You can either go with the flow or start your own river and that's exactly what I did."

"Example?" Chica asked, choosing to sit on the floor with her feet together in front of her, knees out to the sides against the ground while she held onto her toes just as a child would.

"Okay, you see this pizza? It's meatlovers, right?"

"Right."

"Now I love meatlovers pizza, it's my favourite but it I had the same thing everytime I ordered pizza, it would get boring, wouldn't it?"

"Y-yeah, that makes sense..." Chica pondered, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"That's why there's other flavours or you can grab a plain base and make your own suited to your tastes and share it for everyone else to try too."

"T'at be a good less'n Lass." RD blushed.

"Oh stop it, you're making me sound like I'm boosting my ego!" They all laughed as RD stretched, her back popping.

"Lass, ye mention'd hid'n a spoil'r in Cha'ter 34 of **Hunk A Junk**, are ye by any chance goin' ta inform t'e crew?"

"I'm afraid not Foxy. You see I plan to keep that spoiler hidden, which I've done _really _well, until it shows up in the next book, _**Ghost: A New War**_ but that story won't start until the trailer for the video series is done and on YouTube."

"Now then, several readers have asked questions about this but are you going to do an 'ask' series, as they put it?" Freddy asked, sitting up straight as RD finished another slice.

"I was thinking about that and I know if people ask questions in the review, the staff doesn't get too happy about it, so I think I_will _but **only people who ask through PM will be answered**."

She said before looking at her watch.

"Crap it's getting late, I gotta get some sleep. Alright guys, we'll continue this next time!"

The whole room went pitch black, dematerializing to nothingness.


End file.
